Unforgiven Hero Remake Kaisoo
by setan merah
Summary: Jongin harus menanggung hukuman atas dosa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Kyungsoo di masa lalu. Dia hanya ingin menembus dosanya pada Kyungsoo dalam bayangan tanpa wujud. Tetapi semuanya hancur ketika hasrat yang kuat mulai merasukinya. Kaisoo/Rate-M/GS/Drama, Romance/Remake @Santhy Agatha-Unforgiven Hero/DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

"**Unforgiven Hero Remake"**

**True Novel Tittle : Unforgiven Hero**

**True Author Story : Santhy Agatha**

**Author : **Kisaragi

**Main Cast : **Kaisoo

**Genre : **Drama, Romance

**WARNING : Rate M, Genderswitch, Remake**

'**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH'**

Ini Remake dari Novelnya Santhy Agatha, gak ada yang dirubah dari isinya. Cuma Castnya aja yang dirubah dan beberapa hal mengenai ceritanya agar sesuai dengan Castnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Unforgiven Hero Chapter 1**

"Kau sangat menyedihkan" Minji menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan _oppa_nya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya singkat.

Minji mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dasbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Ssttt" Jongin bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan –ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang kampus.

Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah di hafalnya sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." gumam Jongin lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat _Cum Laude_" tukas Minji dengan gusar "Dan itu gara-gara siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Gara-gara kau! semua gara-gara perjuanganmu, Oppa." Minji tidak mempedulikan peringatan Oppanya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya. Malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. _Benar-benar menyedihkan!"_

Jongin terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh. Menghilang di dalam bus yang di naikinya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus. Aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya, supaya dia tidak perlu menunggu bus lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Minji gusar, karena _oppa_nya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyedihkan! Sampai kapan kau menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti ini?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Jongin mengganggap pertanyaan _dongsaeng_nya itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam _Lamborghini_ yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok.

Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun.

Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa dan tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab.

**Flashback On**

_**10 tahun yang lalu**_

"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku. Baru ada dua di negara ini." gumam Jongin bangga pada teman-temannya waktu itu.

Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Jongin di pinggir jalan.

"Gila! Mobil ini kecepatannya luar biasa mengagumkan, bukan!" seru salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin bangga.

"_Lets try it Guys!_" seru salah seorang temannya yang lain.

Jongin tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukkan, berpesta pora.

Malam itu pula Jongin belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadangkala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taxi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan.

Pengemudi Taxi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tewas seketika.

Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Appa Jongin adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Jongin mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan.

Jongin sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taxi tua yang tewas itu. Toh Supir taxi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya.

Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak. Sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus. Rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira.

Bahkan Jongin sempat menyalahkan supir taxi kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga bisa tertabrak.

Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh appanya. Jongin langsung di kirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan.

Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia pulang ke Korea. Ummanya, seorang perempuan Jepang yang sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak menikah dengan Appanya, mengingatkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka, Sayang?" tanya ummanya.

Jongin yang merasa bosan karena harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ummanya dengan marah.

"Untuk apa umma? Bukankah appa sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taxi itu ketika dia hidup." Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

Sang umma menggelengkan kepalanya, "Supir Taxi itu memiliki istri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu Jongin?"

Jongin merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan ummanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang umma inginkan dariku?"

"Umma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega. Umma ingin kau kesana dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai appamu yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."

Jongin mencibir, "Mereka itu keluarga miskin. Kalau aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi."

"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Jongin. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."

Keesokkan harinya Jongin datang kerumah supir taxi itu, dia diantarkan oleh supir keluarganya. Tak lupa dia membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Ternyata mobilnya tidak bisa masuk ke komplek itu, Jongin masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya.

Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya, '_aku akan membuang_ _sepatu ini'_ putusnya jengkel.

Rumah itu sederhana. Terletak di ujung gang, tapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan potpot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu.

Ketika Jongin mengucapkan permisi di pintu. Seorang gadis remaja, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul dari ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga.

Gadis itu cantik. itu yang Jongin pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. Cantik, dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas. Meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Jongin.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Jongin memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona. Selama ini banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya.

"Saya Kim Jongin. Maaf saya baru bisa kemari. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."

Setelah kalimat itu. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang gadis, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi, bunga-bunga yang berserakan dihancurkan gadis itu, dan ancaman penuh kebencian dari si gadis kecil.

"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan appamu. Manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang? Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami!"

Hari itu, Jongin diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, sang ibu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan. Meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul appanya.

Hari itu, Jongin menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga.

**.**

**.**

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari keluarga ini, itulah yang mengganjal di hati umma." sang umma menatap Jongin sedih.

"Gadis itu membenciku umma, baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu."

Jongin masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru di alamninya. Sang umma hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Gadis itu kehilangan appanya dengan tragis, dan ummanya pula. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebencian padamu, penyebab semua ini ?"

"Dia sebatang kara. Dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa umma?"

Ummanya menatap Jongin dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun, "Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Nak."

**Flashback Off**

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir disini? Gadis itu sudah pergi sejak tadi." suara Minji memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Jongin berjingkat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun makin parah."

Jongin menarik napas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, "_Thanks _sudah menemaniku menunggu dia."

Minji menatap _Oppa_nya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang.

Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tapi kakaknya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Sampai seolah-olah Jongin sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu_ Oppa_. Aku tidak tahan kalo kau terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Jongin terdiam, tidak menanggapi. "Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus. Dia pasti akan diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kau siapkan untuknya."

Minseok menatap Jongin penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bukankah ini waktunya kau berhenti, _Oppa_?"

"Berhenti apa?" tanya Jongin

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kamu tidak akan pernah termaafkan" Cengkeraman Jongin di roda kemudi semakin erat.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu udah lama berlalu. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia."

Jongin mengernyit menggelengkan kepala. Membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh _dongsaeng_nya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kau itu menyedihkan." Minji menatap _Oppa_nya dengan pandangan jengkel. Merasa seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus.

"Aku berdoa, semoga suatu saat gadis itu tahu siapa yang berada dibalik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini."

**.**

**.**

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Pengurus asrama menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi oleh amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening. Dibacanya kepala surat di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit.

Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal. Kyungsoo tahu lambing perusahaan ini. Dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah. Menurut gosip pemiliknya masih muda. Memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika.

Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan _joint ventura _dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis.

Kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

_Sebuah surat panggilan? _itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu _bonafit _untuk _fresh_ _graduation _seperti dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Pengurus asrama tersenyum melihat keragu-raguan Kyungsoo, "Sudah buka saja. Mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi umma, aku tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini." Kyungsoo terbiasa memanggil pemilik asrama ini dengan sebutan umma.

Bibi Pengurus asrama ini sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya. Ketika dia sebatang kara dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan.

Kebetulan waktu itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Umma Park, seorang pegawai yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama putri yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama milik sebuah yayasan swasta tersebut.

Umma Park adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian. Kehadiran Kyungsoo sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian ibu Rahma mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Kyungsoo agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Kyungsoo, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Kyungsoo bisa lulus kuliah. Tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Kyungsoo tanggung sendiri, dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama putri tersebut, mengurus adminsitrasinya, bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu, kau kan lulusan terbaik." Umma Park tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, bukalah."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Kyungsoo merobek amplop itu. Sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

_**Dengan Hormat,**_

_**...maka kami memanggil anda untuk menjalani rangkaian interview...**_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana?" Umma Park tampak begitu optimis dan penasaran. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan."

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi umma. .aku masih bingung."

Umma Park menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Kyungsoo, "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu Kyung, kau harus datang memenuhi panggilan kerja itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, mengerutkan kening. Tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah. Seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya.

Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Rumah asrama yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, umma Parksebagai pengganti orangtuanya, pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya.

Sekarang, begitu luluspun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas. Ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya.

"Hei malaikat pelindungku." bisiknya pelan kepada langit.

"Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah. Terimakasih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo merapikan rok setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga penampilan Kyungsoo jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi.

Sekarang disinilah dia berdiri di lobby mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

'_Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan kesini, ini bukanlah tempatku' _desahnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika petugas resepsionis yang ramah tersenyum kepadanya, mengundangnya mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis itu mungkin kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat.

"Eh. . ini..." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan surat panggilan interview yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionis.

"Saya mendapatkan panggilan interview di sini hari ini." Resepsionis itu menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening.

Dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman. Dia tahu bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main. Dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang owner bahkan ditandatangi langsung olehnya. Ini bukan surat sembarangan. Surat Penting.

"Sebentar, saya akan menelepon atasan saya." Sikap sang sekretaris yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah serius dan dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menelepon atasannya.

Jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdegup kencang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerpanya.

'_Apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu palsu? Atau mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjainya_?'

'_Astaga!' _Pekiknya dalam tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya tentang kemungkinan itu?

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah_._

'_Apakah dia akan diusir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?'_

Rasanya lama sekali ketika Resepsionis itu kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya, senyum ramahnya sudah kembali.

"Interview akan dilakukan di lantai lima, saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani anda ke atas."

Seorang petugas entah muncul dari mana dengan ramah menemani Elena melangkah masuk lift menuju lantai lima.

"Mari nona. Silahkan duduk dulu di situ, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda."

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening, _memberitahukan kedatangannya?_

Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang sudah ditunggu dan bukannya salah seorang calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test interview?

_Dimana yang lain?_ Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling yang sepi. Dia menyangka akan di interview bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya tapi ternyata dia cuma sendirian.

"Silahkan Nona. Beliau berkenan menemui anda."

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang perempuan yang sangat elegan dan cantik menunggunya di sana. Cantik sekali seperti model, wajahnya sangat eksotis seperti Miss Korea. Dibalut setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk" gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan perempuan itu.

"Saya Kim Minji, _Manager Utama__._ Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari universitas anda. Anda adalah lulusan terbaik di sana."

Rupanya kata-kata umma Park ada benarnya, dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya.

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan kepada anda adalah Staff inti dari Direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari Pemilik Perusahaan ini."

Otak Kyungsoo serasa dicubit, _Staff direksi?_ Kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan?

Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Kyungsoo langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama dan begitu resmi. Kyungsoo menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya. Setelah pertanyaan terahkir dijawab, Nona Kim terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya. Perempuan itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Kyungsoo

"Kalau anda diterima. Seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Kyungsoo tergeragap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu. Biasanya mereka akan menyalaminya terlebih dahaulu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti, bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Minji menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anda diterima. Saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Tiga hari?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi, "Baik. saya akan siap."

Minji berdiri dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut berdiri juga. Perempuan itu lalu menyalaminya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tanggannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, anda bisa keluar sendiri kan." dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, wanita itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri.

_Secepat ini prosesnya? Mimpikah dirinya?_

**.**

**.**

"Sudah beres." Minji meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Jongin. "Trims." Jongin tersenyum menatap _dongsaeng_nya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan." Minji mencibir, "Semua ini terlalu mudah. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti juga akan sebingung dia. _Oppa, _kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Jongin tersenyum miris, "Perusahaan ini milikku. Aku berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Minji mengangkat bahunya, "Yah. .Lagipula siapa aku berhak menentangmu _Oppa_. Bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi gadis itu. Sekarang keinginanmu udah tercapai, Jongin _Oppa_."

"Panggil aku Kai jika disini."

Minji mengernyitkan alisnya tidak setuju, "Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Jongin _Oppa_" dengan keras kepala Minji tetap memanggil _oppa_nya dengan panggilan "Jongin".

"Appa kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bisa menghubungkan namamu dengan papa, dan identitasmu akan terbongkar."

Jongin diam tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapankan _dongsaeng_nya, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semuanya untuknya."

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu nantinya?" ucap Minji sebal.

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terimakasih. Ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Minnie. Tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan, yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terimakasih."

Minji mendesah, menatap kakaknya dengan sedih, "Aku cuma bisa mendoakanmu. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." _dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan_, sambung

Minji dalam hati. Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan kakaknya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

**.**

**.**

**KS**

**.**

**.**

"Ini ruanganmu", perempuan yang lebih tua itu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang –termasuk dirimu. Kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan _owner _perusahaan ini, Tuan Kim Kai. Tugasmu adalah membantu Baekhyun, sekertaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil satu bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa memback up semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu."

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu, Kwon Yuri mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang perempuan muda cantik yang tadi tidak sempat dilihatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Perempuan muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

"Yuri _eonni _memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik. Dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya jika Mr. Kai sedang tidak ada di tempat."

Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama. Baekhyun menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Mr. Kai?" Kyungsoo sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran, kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya waktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda –muda dan cemerlang, karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya, kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaannmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya menerawang, "Jangan kuatir, Mr. Kai tidak seketus Yuri _eonni_. Dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah marah, dan sangat tampan karena ummanya berdarah spanyol. Bayangkan pria-pria spanyol yang sexy itu." Baekhyun mengedip nakal.

"Biarpun beliau sedikit murung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum, tapi walaupun begitu..." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Dia adalah bujangan paling diincar disini. Kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah ada kelihatan dia dekat dengan siapapun."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Muda, kaya, sukses dan cemerlang, tapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu perempuanpun?

Baekhyun tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo, "Dia bukan gay" bisiknya pelan.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik dari kalangan atas, tapi hubungan mereka sambil lalu saja. Mr. Kai tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lama dengan satu wanita," Baekhyun mengehela nafas dengan dramatis.

"Lelaki setampan itu. . ." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Lalu melanjutkannya, "Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya Kyung, daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan disini. Mereka berani memendam perasaan kepada Mr. Kai dan semuanya berujung patah hati, Mr. Kai tidak sedikitpun melirik mereka."

'_Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada 'Mr. Kai' itu_.' Kyungsoo tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam

Hati.

Dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna –sempurna dan pemurung, sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Kyungsoo. Kekasih impiannya adalah lelaki biasa yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

'_Dan lelaki itu bukan Mr. Kai, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya_.' Yakin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

'_Dia ada disini.' _

Jongin menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya.

Astaga! Dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seorang perempuan biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Jongin berdehem menenangkan diri, tapi perempuan ini bukan perempuan biasa. Perempuan inilah –entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya. Telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Perempuan inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup seorang Kim Jongin. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Jongin.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Yuri sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung membungkuk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Kai" sapanya hormat.

Jongin mengangguk tak kentara, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan.

'_Dimana Kyungsoo?_ _Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini kan?'_

Yuri sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Jongin. Dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Jongin yang tahu rencana bossnya itu ketika memasukkan Kyungsoo keperusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, Mr. Kai"

Jongin mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti", gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Jongin merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. _Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali?_

Jongin merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah yang nantinya akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Kyungsoo tetap akan mengenalinya.

Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Jika Kyungsoo mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Kyungsoo mengenalinya dan kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu.

_Semoga Kyungsoo tidak mengenalinya_. Jongin masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk", gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Maaf adiknya harusnya namanya Minji. Trus Ibu Rahma itu jadi Bibi Park aja kali ya untuk selanjutnya, trus disini ibunya Jongin orang Spanyol. Terus ini bukan ide ceritaku, ini ide ceritanya ****Santhy Agatha****. Terimakasih masukan kritiknya juga, saya minta maaf chapter 1 kurang memuaskan.**

**Happy Reading**

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 2**

Dia memang tampan. _Sangat_. Sayang terlalu tampan. bukan tipeku.

Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Pria berdarah Spanyol dengan kulit emas tembaga dan rambut lurus yang hitam legam serta mata yang dalam tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu bos barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Kyungsoo tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Jongin tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu siapa saya?"

_Pertanyaan apa itu? _batin Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengernyit, _Tentu saja dia tahu. _Jongin tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya,

"Ah, maaf saya sedikit gugup."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengernyit, _gugup? _karena bertemu dengannya? tidak mungkin. Pasti bosnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Kyungsoo dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja ya, mengingat saya dan kamu akan sering sekali berhubungan, apalagi saat Baekhyun memulai periode cuti hamilnya. Kamu bisa panggil saya dengan sebutan Mr. Kai saja." gumam lelaki itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

_'Saja'. _Kyungsoo kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa setiap kata perkata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa Mr. Kai menggunakan kata _'saja' _di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain, bukankah namanya memang Kai?

Lelaki itu berdehem, "Mungkin kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini. Saya mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kamu adalah lulusan terbaik disana dan saya sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Saya senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru," Jongin tampak tersenyum dan Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa jika tersenyum lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan.

"Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat"

Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan,

"Itu juga yang saya harapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Bisa," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat, mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini, dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus," Jongin mengangguk puas, "Melihat dari bagusnya angka akademismu, saya yakin kamu juga akan bagus pada prakteknya, kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini nona Do Kyungsoo, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya", lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis, "Saya sangat mengharapkanmu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan itu dengan formal, "Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali keruangannya.

"Oh. Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya,

"Saya mendengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Benar, saya menggunakan bus." jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang _big boss_?

"Dan saya tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh", Jongin tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tegas, "Saya akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu, kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh, mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Baekhyun untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali," mata Kyungsoo berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Kyungsoo bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor yang memerlukan berganti bus tiga kali dalam satu periode perjalanan, dia akan bisa menabung.

"Terimakasih Mr. Kai, saya akan bertanya kepada Nona Byun Baekhyun." Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

'_Dia tidak mengenaliku._' Tanpa sadar Jongin menarik napas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi, betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Kyungsoo.

'_Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Kyungsoo. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya, kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan.'_

Jongin mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya,

_Sampai kapan dia harus begini ? _Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan perempuan satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri?

Jongin tidak punya jawaban, dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok Kai.

'_Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya?' _suara hatinya berbisik dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati perempuan itu sudah sembuh, sangatlah tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan dengan masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

**.**

**.**

"Mr. Kai", panggilan itu membuat Jongin yang sedang menekuni perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan properti mengangkat kepalanya.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu, tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama 'Kai", karena dia menginginkan Kyungsoo bekerja disini, kalau dia tetap memakai nama Jongin, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat Kyungsoo curiga dan kalau Kyungsoo sampai tahu semuanya hal itu akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Sekertaris Jongin, muncul di pintu, tampak gugup, "Itu…Tuan Oh Sehun ingin bertemu."

Jongin mengernyitkan kening, Oh Sehun adalah CEO - Untuk perwakilan Korea dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini, mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Sehun, pantaslah kalau sekertarisnya menjadi begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan beliau masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa kau persilahkan." Sehun melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan menggangguk kepada sekertaris Jongin untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jongin.

"Kau membuatnya takut." gumam Jongin sambil melirik pintu yang ditutup sekretarisnya dengan pelan, dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Sehun, kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima gelas brendi dari tangan Jongin.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahanmu kalau ingin dihormati," Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, berubah serius.

"Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Wu Yi Fan dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang ke sana juga dan berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Jongin tersedak di tenggorokannya, "Apa ?" Jongin butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "Wu Yi Fan?"

"Ya, berkenalan dengan Wu Yi Fan," Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Jongin, "Kenapa kau tampak. begitu terkejut? Kau tahu kan aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri persta di luar urusan bisnismu." Jongin bersungut-sungut, dan duduk di sofa, dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Jongin, lelaki itu sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa ditampilkannya, sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Xi Luhan telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Wu Yi Fan." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar, tetapi reputasi akan watak Wu Yi Fan memang sangat menakutkan, aku bahkan dengar bahwa dia dijuluki _'Sang Iblis' _dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, dia tidak sejahat itu.", Sehun terkekeh, "Lagipula isteriku bersahabat dengan isteri Yi Fan."

"Isteri Yi Fan?", Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Ah ya, perempuan yang menimbulkan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Yi Fanmenculiknya ya? Mungkin perempuan itu memang bisa menaklukkan Yi Fan, aku dengar Wu Yi Fan menjadi 'jinak' setelah isterinya itu melahirkan seorang putera untuknya."

Sehun terkekeh. "Yi Fan sudah menemukan keberuntungannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada isterinya."

"Dan dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Yi Fan bernasib sama denganmu, sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada isteri masing-masing."

"Memang", tak ada bantahan dari Sehun, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya, dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi, "Ini undangannya, dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu", mata Sehun berkilat geli.

"Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik, kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualmu"

Jongin langsung terbahak, "Aku menunggu yang terbaik."

Sehun mengganggukkan kepalanya, "_Well _menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah kepada yang terbaik, semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang."

Jongin merenung, lalu membayangkan Kyungsoo_. 'yang terbaiknya' _memang sudah datang.

**.**

**.**

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa. di sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh, matanya menatap ke arah bangunan asrama tua itu. Tempat yang sangat dihapalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Kyungsoo melangkah keluar di sana, Jongin melihat jam-nya, selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari minggu, Kyungsoo akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar, Gadis itu tampak ceria, sehat dan ceria. Syukurlah. Jongin mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan waspada ketika perempuan itu berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu bus untuk mengantarkannya ke pasar, dan Jongin mengernyit ketika bus yang penuh sesak berhenti di depan Kyungsoo dan perempuan itu masuk kedalamnya.

'_Dia tidak boleh naik bus lagi_.' Putusnya dalam hati, Jongin harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar pergi, Jongin mengangkat ponselnya.

"Saya sudah menunggu disini," gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Bibi Park keluar dengan hati-hati dari asrama, dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Jongi yang biasa.

Dengan sopan Jongin membukakan pintu dan Bibi asrama melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu", Bibi Park memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum,

Mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum, membayangkan Elena bahagia sudah cukup membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Saya senang, apakah dia merasa curiga? Apakah dia membicarakannya?" Jongin menatap Bibi Park dengan sopan. Wanita di depannya ini adalah mantan asisten ibunya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk menunggui asrama putri tersebut.

Asrama ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari asrama milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh Mrs. Kim, dan ketika Mrs. Kim menceritakan semua rencana Jongin, Bibi Park menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Jongin sangat menghormati wanita ini, hampir seperti dia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Bibi Park tersenyum melihat kecemasan di mata Jongin, "Tapi saya sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkirnya di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, karena setiap minggu, Bibi Park akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan mamanya, setiap minggu itulah Jongin akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Bibi Park tentang Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin memang saya terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya saya menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi saya tidak tahan, saya lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, saya ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Saya mengerti", Bibi Park tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Tetapi tidak adakah ketakutan di hati anda kalau nanti lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo akan menyadari siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Jongin menerawang ke depan, "Saya tidak tahu... saya menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan mati saya... anda tahu kan betapa saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini, bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo, bisa berbicara langsung, saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini... sekaligus takut... sebab jika Kyungsoo sampai mengenali saya... maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa keibuan, Bibi Park mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Jongin sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau diamati, Bibi Park sudah mengenal Jongin sejak lama, karena dia sudah menjadi asisten Mrs. Kim sejak Jongin masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Jongin di masa mudanya, dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Jongin 180 derajat, dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama ayahnya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

_Tidak. _Bibi Park memutuskan, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengenali Jongin yang sekarang. Jongin yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Jongin yang dulu. Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa, fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang.

Bibi Park yakin, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mengenali Jongin yang sekarang sebagai pemuda kaya yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Saya sangat tahu perasaan anda, dan saya akan mendoakan yang terbaik, untuk anda dan untuk Kyungsoo juga, dia anak yang baik, anak yang baik luar dan dalam, hatinya sangat lembut, dan saya yakin, suatu saat akan datang waktu dimana Kyungsoo akhirnya akan memaafkan anda."

Jongin tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Bibi Park, _dimaafkan? _itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan, sesederhana itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Kyungsoo bahagia. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Baekhyun kepadanya, malangnya, karena kurang hati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Kyungsoo dan berhamburan di lantai lift, membuat Kyungsoo dengan gugup langsung berjongkok dan memungitu kertas-kertas itu di lantai, sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Kyungsoo langsung merneggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"Eh tidak Mr. Kai… maafkan, saya ceroboh…"

Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Kyungsoo memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Eh… te…terimakasih." Gumam Kyungsoo gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu.", Jongin meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu menyapa ramah dan Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum juga, berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepagian ini Baekhyun telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi tampak urakan dan santai, senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, kenalkan, tadi aku sedang keluar kantor jd tidak sempat berkenalan, aku Taehyun, _IT Manager _di sini, aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru ke sini untukmengajak berkenalan." Katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu, tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Taehyun dengan senyum juga,

"Aku Do Kyungsoo."

Taehyun meremas tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak, mungkin kita bisa…"

"Taehyun."

Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Edo langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum,

"Oh Mr. Kai, selamat pagi."

Jongin sedang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar, ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk _data intregrated _kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu."

Taehyun memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Kyungsoo, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Jongin masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Taehyun. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk Jongin dan syukurlah akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bis karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Jongin berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Kyungsoo membatin."Eh, saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Jongin menatap tidak suka. "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok." Dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bus.."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu" Jongin menatap tajam membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kyungsoo meletakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat Jongin duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Jongin, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas Jongin tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini", Jongin memulai, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerja menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Jongin berkerut, "Kudengar kau dekat dengan _IT Manager_ku?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Astaga. Darimana Mr. Kai bisa mendapat informasi macam itu? Dan kenapa pula bos sekaliber Mr. Kai harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Kim Taehyun. Nama itu menguar di benak Kyungsoo. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Taehyun sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Ya. Kyungsoo nyaman bersama Taehyun, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Taehyun mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari lalu.

Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Bibi Park. Tetapi, entah kenapa Bibi Park tampak tidak suka dengannya, padahal Taehyun begitu baik...

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke dunia nyata. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Mr. Kai dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya.. Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu." Mr. Kai tercenung, "Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan sekerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi bukan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, seolah menembus hatinya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Jongin terdiam dan Kyungsoo menanti. Hening lagi, kali ini lama, dan entah mengapa terasa menegangkan bagi Kyungsoo, lalu Jongin tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti." Tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ketika Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Taehyun dan Kyungsoo hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Yuri kepadanya. Jongin memang memintanya mengawasi Kyungsoo di tempat kerjanya. seminggu yang lalu Bibi Park juga meneleponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo membiarkan Taehyun mengantarkannya pulang ke Asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Taehyun mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Jongin tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo akan bertemu lelaki yg dia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Jongin mendesah, Kyungsoo terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Jongin, dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh. Mata Jongin terpaku pada cangkir kopi Kyungsoo. Ada sisa lipstick di sana. Lipstick Kyungsoo, bekas bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Jongin mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Kyungsoo di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Kyungsoo, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya akulah yang berhak menjagamu." Gumamnya penuh tekad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 3**

_Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh.._

Jongin membatin, setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai, mengawasi Kyungsoo dan Taehyun. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Jongin disini, mengawasi mereka.

Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja.

Café-café yang cozy bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga di sana, dan beberapa penjual cenderamata lainnya.

Jongin terus mengawasi ketika Taehyun mengajak Kyungsoo berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Dada Jongin terasa panas. Kurang ajar Taehyun. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu, dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatian dari pesangan yang berbahagia itu. Jongin menoleh ke arah Alice yang duduk di dalam mobil disebelahnya,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Alice yang berwarna merah mencebik, "Karena tatapanmu itu, kau seolah-olah ingin membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Memang."

Alice mengkerutkan alisnya, "Jadi dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta kepada gadismu itu, kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua laki-laki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu, Alice. Karena itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu." Gumam Jongin tenang.

Alice tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak tergoda olehku, apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang kau bukan lelaki normal?"

"Ada sebab khusus." Jongin langsung menutup diri, "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku." Alice tersenyum menggoda, "Apakah sebab khususmu itu itu adalah gadis itu?"

"Alice." Nada suara Jongin penuh peringatan. Membuat Alice mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Taehyun saat itu."

"Oke, Jongie. _As You Wish_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh Mr. Kai selalu meriah." Baekyun tersenyum sambil duduk di depan meja Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar, cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat.

"Makanannya benar-benar kelas tinggi, Mr. Kai benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kami, para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya, "Apakah semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah Mr. Kai merupakan salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, kau akan datang kan Kyung?"

Taehyun sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Taehyun, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah." Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau akan datang dengan Taehyun ya."

Pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah, dia menatap Kyungsoo hati-hati, "Apakah sejelas itu?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami." Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan.

"Bahkan Mr. Kai sempat menanyakannya kepadaku."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mr. Kai menanyakan kepadamu? Wah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setahuku beliau tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya, Kalau sampai Mr. Kai bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok, dan Taehyun akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Kyungsoo gantian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu."

"Ups." Baekhyun seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Taehyun. Tetapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu beliau sudah berubah. Dulu Taehyun terkenal playboy, suka gonta ganti pacar dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu bisa merubah Taehyun menjadi lebih baik."

Kyungsoo merenung. Benarkah Taehyun dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Baekhyun, Taehyun sudah berubah lebih baik.

Kyungsoo sangat berharap begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pesta itu, Taehyun menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai warna biru tuanya.

"Maafkan aku terlambat." Taehyun menatap Kyungsoo menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyunnie."

Taehyun menatap Kyungsoo lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum.

"Hanya saja kau sangat berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Taehyun, tetapi kemudian Taehyun menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut.

"Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

_Apakah itu pernyataan cinta? _Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menatap Taehyun, mencari jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Kyungsoo? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik."

Kyungsoo menatap Taehyun dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh, "Jawabannya nanti saja yah setelah pesta."

Taehyun membalas senyum Kyungsoo, lalu terkekeh geli, "Dasar, kau sengaja ya, mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta, harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar kata Baekhyun kemarin, Mr. Kai benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya.

Pesta yang diadakannya di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Ramai sekali di sini." Taehyun menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak,"

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Taehyun terlambat menjemputnya tadi, jadi mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, sambutan oleh Mr. Kai sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan.

Pesta ini diadakan di kebun di halaman belakang rumah Mr. Kai yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta.

Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang. Pemilik pesta itu, Mr. Kai tampaknya tidak ada. Kyungsoo membatin, matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Taehyun bergumam lembut, "Tunggu di sini ya."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Taehyun menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, mencari minuman.

Dia berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya, Baekhyun bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sebesar itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Kyungsoo berdiri di tempat itu beberapa saat, melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi lama kemudian dia mengernyit karena Taehyun tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian di sini?" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Kyungsooo menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga Mr. Kai yang berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh tidak." Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Taehyun yang tak kunjung datang,

"Saya datang bersama Taehyun-_shi_."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia…. Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh." Jongin menatap ke arah pandangan Kyungsoo , "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang." Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya, ternyata Mr. Kai menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh, tidak… mungkin saya akan menunggu di sini."

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku butuh Taehyun, ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Dengan lembut Jongin menghela Kyungsoo supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Kyungsoo memandang ke sekeliling, juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman, tetapi Taehyun tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ingin tahu. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin dia memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo." Sekali lagi Jongin menghela Kyungsoo mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua, mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta.

Mr. Kai mungkin salah. Kyungsoo melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Taehyun tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Mr. Kai tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong." Jongin menunjuk, "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu tersesat di sini." Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang perempuan, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, itu suara perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu.

Diliriknya Mr. Kai yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Kai mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu rumah ini?

Jongin hanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Jongin membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Kyungsoo menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang ada di depan mata Kyungsoo sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Di depannya, tampak Taehyun, setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang, rambutnya acak-acakan, jasnya sudah terlepas entah dimana, kemejanya terbuka kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang kecoklatan.

Dan… seorang perempuan cantik sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya, perempuan itu setengah telanjang, dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang.

Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul si wanita menggesek-gesek selangkangan Taehyun dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel, dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Jongin tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu. Taehyun yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong perempuan yang mengangkanginya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Taehyun tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan perempuan itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Taehyun sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang, berdiri dengan elegan sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Well, tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah di sini sayang." Bisiknya sambil melirik mesra kepada Taehyun, "Mungkin benar kata sang tuan rumah, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

"_Diam Alice!" _Taehyun menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan cemas, "Kyung, aku bisa menjelaskan, semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan.

Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Taehyun sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya.

Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham?

Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Taehyun ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, pemain perempuan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin dia memang sedang mengincar Kyungsoo sebagai korbannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain perempuan selain mendapatkan seorang gadis yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya.. Kyungsoo mempercayai Taehyun, dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu.

Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Taehyun , dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Kyungie-_ah_…" Taehyun mengerang melihat mata Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku terlalu banyak minum dan Alice menggodaku dan aku.. ."

"Aku menggodamu?" Alice melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul, "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karena tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam Alice!" sekali lagi Taehyun membentak perempuan bernama Alice itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kyung, aku…."

"Menjauhlah dari Kyungsoo." Jongin melangkah ke depan Kyungsoo, menghalangi Taehyun. "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Taehyun terpaku, menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti." Lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Well aku rasa aku harus pergi juga." Perempuan bernama Alice tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena terpergok bercumbu dengan seseorang di kamar orang lain pula.

Alice merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit, lalu melangkah melewati Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Kyungsoo, Alice mengedipkan matanya kepada Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Jongin.

Setelah kejadian tadi Jongin mengantarnya ke sana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri, menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya, dan berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti.

Selama ditinggalkan sendirian Kyungsoo terus merenung, Kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di matanya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya.

Begitu bebaskah kehidupan Taehyun sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang wanita yang ditemuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Taehyun, setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Rupanya lama sekali Kyungsoo berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena pesta pada akhirnya usai.

Jongin datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur, melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang…" gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya, melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Jongin mengikuti arah lirikan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jangan cemas…. Apakah kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa dikhianati, dan juga malu. Malu kepada Mr. Kai yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyun.

Mr. Kai pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Taehyun." Jongin membalikkan badan, melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Kyungsoo, "Ini minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu champagne. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang-nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidakwa yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Jongin mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Kyungsoo minum champagne-nya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, sayang. Jangan diteguk sampai habis, kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu." Lelaki itu mendekati Kyungsoo yang terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Jongin yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa saya harus pulang sekarang." Kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Jongin harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Dengan lembut Jongin menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar.

Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terjatuh, membuat Jongin harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat. Jongin menatap wajah yang sangat menggoda, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu.

Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Jongin lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Kyungsoo terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan.

Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kasar, lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Kyungsoo tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya.

Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Kyungsoo hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Jongin memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah.

Darah Jongin menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_." Jongin mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa.

"Oh ya ampun, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, sebuah hukuman untukku…. Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Lelaki itu bercap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan ucapan Jongin itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Jongin membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir lelaki itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Jongin yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi lelaki yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman.

Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Jongin. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Jongin dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Kyungsoo dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang." Bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah, "Aku juga."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, perempuan itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya. Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo takluk kepadanya karena anggur, dengan lembut digodanya Kyungsoo lagi hingga perempuan itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Kyungsoo yang begitu polos dan suci…kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu."

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Jongin mulai menelusuri lengan Kyungsoo, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah, Kyungsoo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas, Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena Elusan Jongin.

Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi champagne terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Jongin sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya, dan Jongin amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya, seketika itu juga. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, jemarinya menyibakkan gaunnya, menelusuri paha Kyungsoo dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Jemari Jongin memainkannya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

Kyungsoo mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di pusat kewanitaannya ketika jemari Jongin bermain di sana –tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

Jongin begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya memutar di sana membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Jongin merespon gerakakan Kyungsoo dengan bergairah, kejantanannya telah begitu mengeras, mendesak celananya, ingin segera merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan diri di kewanitaannya tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Jongin begitu parau penuh gairah, "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Kejantanannya yang mengeras menggantikan jemarinya, mendesak di sana, di pusat kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang paling sensitif.

Jongin menunggu, menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab. Dia membutuhkan persetujuan Kyungsoo, entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Kyung?" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin. Nafasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur.

Gadis itu tertidur…..

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Jongin berhasil menahan diri.

Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu sambil menggertakkan gigi karena kejantanannya menggesek tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh Ya Ampun, dia membawa Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada perempuan lain, dan Kyungsoo bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula.

Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Kyungsoo meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk gadis tidak berpengalaman seperti Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan tak kalah hati-hatinya, dilepaskannya gaun Kyungsoo, pelan-pelan, hingga gadis itu setengah telanjang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Jongin di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Kyungsoo, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih baik, tubuh ini nyata, hangat dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Jongin lalu melepaskan baju dalam Kyungsoo hingga perempuan itu telanjang sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat gadis ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun nanti.

Sejenak Jongin ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya.

Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, Tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna perunggu keemasan, warisan dari darah Spanyolnyalah yang membuat warna kulitnya begitu indah dipandang.

Lalu Jongin naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Kyungsoo, gesekan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang lembut, membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi, keras dan siap.

Jongin menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Kyungsoo begitu saja, tidak di saat gadis itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk Kyungsoo dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini novelnya Santhy Agatha dan saya disini hanya mengganti castnya saja –itupun masih ada banyak kekurangan di chap 1 dan 2. Saya minta maaf, sekali lagi saya jelaskan bahwa cerita ini milik SANTHY AGATHA. Di Novel aslinya castnya: Rafael Alexander, Elena, Edo, Donita, Victoria, Luna, Alice and Shopia Alexander. Kalo ada yang pingin Novel aslinya bisa ngirim PM nanti aku kasih PDFnya. Aku berusaha cepet update kok untuk FFku/Remake, cuman karena ini Remake dan ada waktu jadi gak etis kalo ngaret (Wkwk) Untuk FFku sendiri yang **_**I cant belive it (bentar lagi tamat itu FF), untuk You're my eyes (saya bingung merangkai ceritanya, mungkin FF itu gak lanjut, wkwk). **_**Mungkin FF saya tidak sebagus SANTHY AGATHA, hanya saja saya ingin berbagi cerita yang menarik ini (menurut saya). Terimakasih ^^  
><strong> 

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG INTIM HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA PADAHAL MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, TOLONG JANGAN ABAIKAN PERINGATAN SAYA!**

**READERS DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA MENCARI FF DENGAN RATE-AMAN!**

**Unforgiven Hero Chapter 4**

Yang dirasakan Kyungsoo ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya.

Cahaya redup matahari yang menyelinap di balik gordennya terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan matanya dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Kyungsoo mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya, selimutnya meluncur begitu saja sampai kepinggangnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu…. Telanjang bulat?

Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat di bawah buah dadanya yang telanjang.

Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa lelaki yang sekarang sedang tidur –satu selimut dengannya, dan menilik kulit kecoklatannya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, lelaki itu sama-sama telanjang!

Astaga! apa yang terjadi semalam?

Kyungsoo memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur, dan ciuman itu… lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh Ya Ampun!

Gerakan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya, bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Kyungsoo memandang terpana untuk kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya mengagumi cara Jongin terbangun.

Bulu mata gelap Jongin yang tebal bergerak-gerak, untuk kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Mr. Kai rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Jongin, yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi." Gumamnya parau, "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas di sana. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik.

Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Jongin bergerak duduk mengikuti Kyungsoo. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana.

Lelaki itu ereksi. Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati. Astaga! Kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia sangat ingin tahu. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kejantanan lelaki akan menjadi keras ketika dia bergairah, dari buku-buku yang dibacanya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah melihatnya langsung.

Melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dengan tegak dan tampak keras di balik selimut yang menutupi pinggang dan selangkangan Mr. Kai, Kyungsoo langsung menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang ereksi.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo, dan menyadari bahwa ketengangan di selangkangannyalah yang membuat Kyungsoo tampak segan dan waspada, dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maaf, begitulah yang sering terjadi kepadaku ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda Jongin menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo memekik, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya. Ketika mendengar Jongin terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Jongin dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya, "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Lelaki itu lalu turun dari ranjang, telanjang bulat, seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Kyungsoo. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut , tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus.

Dia telanjang bulat bersama Mr. Kai, di atas ranjang di kamar pribadi lelaki itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak merasakan perbedaan? Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat.

Tetapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di kewanitaannya beberapa lama setelah malam pertama. Kyungsoo ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Mr. Kai?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh bukan? Tetapi… sikap Mr. Kai tadi begitu mesra dan sensual, menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih…

Air mata menetes di mata Kyungsoo, air mata bingung dan frustrasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia benar-benar telah menyerahkan kegadisannya kepada Mr. Kai? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Mr. Kai, mungkin saja tidak seperti dirinya –lelaki itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Lelaki itu sudah tampil elegan dan tampan, dengan rambut basahnya yang disisir ke belakang.

Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain, dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Kyungsoo, "Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan pusingmu."

Kyungsoo, yang memakai kembali gaunnya semalam meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Suasana sangat canggung baginya meskipun Mr. Kai tampak bersikap santai kepadanya. Dia merasa sangat murahan saat ini, memakai kembali gaun yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti wanita dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta tanpa ikatan hanya untuk kesenangan semalam.

"Apakah… semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Kyungsoo lirih dan ragu, membuat Jongin yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh –menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin. . .Aku tidak ingat." Jongin sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo, gadis itu begitu pucat dan seperti Kyungsoo duga merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini. "Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Jongin tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Tetapi saya tidak berdarah, dan tidak ada rasa sakit… " Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan, "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap-cakap. Mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam,penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua."

Jongin membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Kyungsoo, lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, menatap perempuan itu dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya Kyung, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu." Jongin tidak bohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia selalu memilih kekasih yang sudah berpengalaman, yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. "Tetapi dari yang aku tahu, tidak semua perempuan merasakan rasa sakit dan berdarah di malam pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu? Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" wajah Kyungsoo tampak pucat pasi.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu sayang, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya, sama sepertimu." Itu bohong, Jongin ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya. "Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu, yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?!" Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Mr. Kai.

Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya?

Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Kyungsoo. Itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Jongin, "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja….."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." Gumam Jongin tenang, "Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan sayang?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Mengandung anak Mr. Kai? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Jongin tersenyum sinis, "Bahkan kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum lalu ingin mengecek keperawananmu?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Jongin melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." Gumamnya lembut. Menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Jongin menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Kyung, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau perlu tahu aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan yang lugu sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku….." Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin pucat, "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar.

Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Karena ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin menjaga jarak kepadanya. Dia harus membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum kemudian, perempuan itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Kyungsoo terdiam meresapi kata-kata Mr. Kai. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, Karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terbujuk, Perempuan mana yang bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu bertanggungjawab kepadanya, mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu, tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya Kyung." Jongin setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo berpaling lalu lepas darinya

"Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Kyungsoo tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari pihak Mr. Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar Mr. Kai…"

"Jangan menolak Kyung." Jongin tersenyum, "Dan panggil aku dengan namaku. Panggil aku Kai…" Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dengan bibir lembutmu, namaku yang sebenarnya –Jongin.

Jongin meringis ketika suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Kyungsoo akan memanggil namanya yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan nama Kai, tanpa embel-embel 'Mr' di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja, oh Astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Jongin begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Kyungsoo, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jari Kyungsoo.

" Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga ayahku, yang harusnya diberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Kyungsoo menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panic melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Jongin mengantarkannya pulang, Kyungsoo meminta lelaki itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Bibi Park nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan lelaki –atasannya, dalam keadaan dia tidak pulang semalaman.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. Bibi Park pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada Bibi Park? Apakah dia harus memberikan kebohongan demi kebohongan lagi?

Mobil Jongin berhenti di ujung jalan, dia menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin di antar sampai ke rumah?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sendiri kepada bibi asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Jongin tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Kyungsoo, "Dimana keluargamu?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Kyungsoo, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Jongin, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu keluar, "Terimakasih sudha mengantarkanku pulang." Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

Suara Bibi Park yang cemas langsung terdengar di seberang sana, "Jongin, syukurlah. Kyungsoo tidak pulang semalaman, aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, dan ponselmu juga tidak diangkat… "

"Bibi. Kyungsoo bersamaku semalam."

Hening. Lalu suara di seberang sana menyahut hati-hati. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu di luar yang seharusnya?"

Jongin menghela napas, "Tidak bi, percayalah. Aku tidak merusak Kyungsoo kalau itu yang ibu maksud. Saya hanya membuat Kyungsoo percaya bahwa saya sudah melakukannya."

"Oh…" Bibi Park meghela napas panjang di seberang sana, "Bibi mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syukurlah Bibi Park bisa mengerti penjelasan Kyungsoo, meskipun dengan terbata-bata dia berbohong bahwa dia menginap di rumah teman kantornya semalam. Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik.

Tetapi rupanya Bibi Park tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Kyungsoo sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah jam tiga siang. Perjalanan dari rumah Jongin ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan.

Biasanya di hari minggu Kyungsoo akan menemani Bibi Park berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam anak-anak asrama, tetapi dengan berat hati dia tidak ikut hari ini dan membiarkan Bibi Park ditemani oleh anak asrama yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan maya nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan, gaun pestanya tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan dia masih yakin bahwa dia dan Taehyun akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Taehyun seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain.

Taehyun ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Kyungsoo.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama Mr. Kai– meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk – tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Kyungsoo merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus, membuatnya terbangun. Kyungsoo rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya tadi. Dengan mata perih dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring, seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

Kyungsoo menggapai dan meraih ponsel itu. Nama _'Taehyun'_ tertera di sana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Lama ponsel itu berdering seolah Taehyun tidak mau menyerah di seberang sana. Sampai kemudian deringannya mati, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Kyungsoo mengintipnya. Dari Taehyun. Dibacanya pesannya.

– _Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung – Taehyun_

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak siap bertemu Taehyun sekarang ini. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh memaksa, dan Kyungsoo tahu Taehyun sangat gigih, lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Kyungsoo menemuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyun benar-benar datang sore itu, tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tua-nya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi.

Bayangan Taehyun bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa mual. Karena itulah dia berdiri agak jauh dari Taehyun di teras asrama itu dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Taehyun disisi lain menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku minta maaf Kyung. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak kepadaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan perempuan lain." Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Taehyun tampak begitu menyesal dan frustrasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Alice, perempuan itu memang perempuan gampangan yang suka merayu laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk, mungkin juga karena hal lainnya, entahlah Kyung, yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Taehyun tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat yang lain dia mencumbu perempuan Lain.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima Taehyun lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya kepada Taehyun sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku Hyunnie." Kyungsoo menatap Taehyun dengan sedih, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Taehyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil…" Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Perasaanku sudah mati."

Taehyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Apakah karena Mr. Kai?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat, tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Taehyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mr. Kai." Suara Taehyun menjadi tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya Kyung? Apakah dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa Taehyun?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Alice, sahabat Mr. Kai yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, meski dia terkenal dengan reputasi pemain laki-lakinya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta Mr. Kai, dan kebetulan juga kau dan Mr. Kai yang menemukan kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bermalam dengannya." Taehyun tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya.

"Dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari Mr. Kai, Kyung? Benarkah Kyungsoo?"

"Lepaskan Hyunnie! Sakit!" Kyungsoo meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Taehyun di tangannya, Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya nyeri. Tetapi Taehyun rupanya terlalu terbawa emosinya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Taehyun tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Bibi Park berdiri di sana, perempuan itu rupanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu di asrama ini. Kalau tidak anda tidak diterima di sini." Bibi Parl melewati Taehyun yang masih tertegun, lalu menghela tubuh Kyungsoo ke pintu, "Ayo masuk Kyungie." Bibi Park membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian di luar. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah pergi.

Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman asrama, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyungie?" suara Bibi Park terdengar di belakangnya. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir lupa kalau sang bibi asrama masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh… Aku tidak apa-apa umma."

"Syukurlah umma datang pada saat yang tepat. Umma tidak menyangka Taehyun-_shi _yang tampaknya baik bisa berlaku kasar kepadamu." Bibi Park menatapnya ragu, "Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan agar hatimu lebih lega, umma siap nak."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa umma, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Bibi Park menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pengertian, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit, pegangan kasar Taehyun tadi telah membuat kulitnya sedikit memar. Kyungsoo menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya.

Pandangannya tersapu kepada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan Mr. Kai dengan mantap di sana. Taehyun mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan Mr. Kai sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin Mr. Kai yang menyuruh Alice merayu Taehyun? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk Mr. Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap ke halaman dengan cemas_….Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja –di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, Mr. Kai."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Kyungsoo.

Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Jongin bertahun lalu ketika perempuan itu mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Kyungsoo, kalau dia gegabah, perempuan itu akan lari.

"Panggil aku Kai." Jongin menayatap Kyungsoo dalam, "Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Kyung.." Gumam Jongin tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Kyungsoo di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Kyungsoo setengah menjerit, setengah frustrasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan Mr. Kai.

Apakah bagi lelaki itu, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan?

"Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sacral dan serius, tidak bisa dikukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Jongin berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana.

"Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku temukan seorang perempuan yang menolak lelaki yang ingin bertanggung jawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Jongin tersenyum dingin, "Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Jongin semakin menggelap.

"Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi Kyung." Senyum Jongin berubah dalam dan sensual, "Mengenai ketertarikan sensual aku tidak bisa membantahnya"

Lelaki itu menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya, "Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustrasi, frustrasi karena sikap Jongin telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti.

Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tetapi Jongin bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Kyungsoo meronta tetapi Jongin lebih kuat, lelaki itu mengetatkan lengannya, mencoba meredam gerakan Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo tidak berhenti meronta, Jongin mendekatkan punggung Kyungsoo menempel ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya.

Langkah Jongin berhasil karena rontaan Kyungsoo melemah. Ciumannya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo lemah dan tak berdaya. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Napasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Kyungsoo, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Kyungsoo merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Jongin yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku, Kyung." Jongin berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berkedip dan merasa ragu. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Tadi Jongin tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak laki-laki ini?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras menyentuh Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Jongin tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa.

"Duduklah."

Kyungsoo duduk dan Jongin menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok, Kyung. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki isteri sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri… sangat menggugah gairahku."

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum meminta maaf, "Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu."

Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan. Kyungsoo membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan lugu sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Dan aku….. aku merasa berdosa kepada adikku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada adikmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingat Kim Minji? Manager Utama di perusahaan ini?"

Kyungsoo sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan perempuan cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu.

Jadi perempuan itu adalah adik Mr. Kai? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius dibalik kulit keemasan dan rambut gelap yang eksotis. Tetapi apa hubungan Minji dengan semua ini?

"Minnie pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh. Sampai Minnie hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia… dia hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi perempuan tegar seperti sekarang. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan lugu manapun dan menghancurkannya, seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada adikku."

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku Kyungsoo. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hebat. Kau menjadikan aku perempuan yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Minji berkacak pinggang di depan Jongin.

"Hebat _Oppa_. Dan setelah ini, Kyungsoo akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba sembunyi-sembunyi."

Jonginn tersenyum melihat kemarahan adiknya, lalu menatap Minji lembut sambil tersenyum, adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Minnie, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tetapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Kyungsoo mempunya rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi _dongsaeng_ku. Seorang perempuan yang sama sepertinya."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit." Minji menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan kakaknya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Kyungsoo, "Dan aku duga kau berhasil?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Minji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi kakaknya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu _oppa_…. Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Minji menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati, "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Jongin bergumam tak jelas, "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Kyungsoo, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau _Oppa_? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti Kyungsoo mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Jongin terdiam, lama "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan, "Yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Dibilang mengharap reviews? Itu pasti, tapi saya tidak memaksa. Mendapatkan/memberi reviews Itu hak pembaca/author saya juga kurang paham atau saya rubah saja Reviews merupakan kewajiban readers? Wkwk, saya bercanda. Apakah readers suka dengan cerita-cerita bergaya Historical Romance? Saya pingin Remake Historical Romance Kaisoo Version, tapi saya ragu dan hal yang meragukan sebaiknya ditinggalkan (wkwk, mending gak usah ngomong deh! Bikin kesel! Haha). Mungkin gak di post disini ya? Haha XD saya jahil ya? Itulah salah satu sifat buruk saya, saya minta maaf. Saya gak janji untuk HistoRo-nya, but for this time Happy Reading^^**

**Ada yang komen kurang feel sama kaisoonya? Wah, saya gak berani merubah ini cerita, cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya merubah nama cast, tempat (jika perlu), dan panggilan-panggilan seperti 'Sayang, Kyungie, Minnie' dan sejenisnya, hal yang lain sepenuhnya milik SANTHY AGATHA.**

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG INTIM HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA PADAHAL MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, TOLONG JANGAN ABAIKAN PERINGATAN SAYA!**

**READERS DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA MENCARI FF DENGAN RATE-AMAN!**

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 5**

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Kyungsoo melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya.

Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga, dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imaginasinya yang paling liarpun dia tidak pernah menduganya.

_Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat… terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh Mr. Kai…._

Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang Mr. Kai hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk interview itu, dan beberapa info dari Baekhyun –yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Baekhyun akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada dikantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini.

Kyungsooo tahu bahwa Mr. Kai adalah jenius pendiri perusahaan, berdarah Spanyol dari ibunya, dan mempunyai adik perempuan dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati, meskipun sekarang Minji sudah menjadi wanita yang tegar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Kyungsoo menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Minji, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggung jawab Mr. Kai karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Minji. Mr. Kai pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu. Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam.

Setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidakadilan kehidupan. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyungsoo belajar menyimpan jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Jongin sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, sedikit tertahan di loby tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Kyungsoo, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama asli lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Jongin melirik sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut, "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata Jongin yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Siapa nama aslimu?"

Jongin mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap bingung. Lelaki itu tampak kaget… karena pertanyaannya ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Jongin dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, ada kucing menyebrang." Gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan.

_Apakah hanya perasaannya saja…atau Mr. Kai sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?_

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo, "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama aslimu?"

"Oh…. Kau tidak tahu ya, padahal kau sudah beberapa lama bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan." Jongin pura-pura mencela, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu.

Dialah yang mengusahakan agar Kyungsoo tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Bahkan semua surat dan dokumen resmi diperusahaan itu selalu atas nama _Kim Kai_.

Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti Jongin bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Kyungsoo harus tahu nama aslinya.

Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat, "Nama lengkapku tidak istimewa, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Kyungsoo langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Kyungsoo memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo yang cerah dan berbunga." Jongin mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya ketika menyadari Kyungsoo tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun lalu.

Tentu saja penampilan Jongin yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda.

Jongin yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal-ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat kuning menyala.

Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu, tetapi Jongin memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, dengan hati-hati dia berucap.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin kalau kau mau… keluargaku memanggilku begitu…."

"Tidak." Jawaban Kyungsoo begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari Jongin, "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Kai' saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

Tubuh Kyungsoo begitu tegang. Jongin membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih, Jongin masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Jongin', gadis itu jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya.

Jongin harus bisa membuat Kyungsoo melupakan 'Jongin pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Jongin' dengan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Jongin tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan.

Kyungsoo harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Jongin' dengan begitu, mungkin saja dia bisa melunturkan kebenciannya kepada 'Jongin' di masa lalunya.

"Sudah kubilang, keluargaku selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Jongin' dan kau akan menjadi keluargaku yang terdekat."

"Tapi aku…."

"Cobalah Kyung." _Panggil namaku. _Jongin menahan erangan dalam hati.

Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo…..

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dan sejenak Jongin merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Jong. .Jongin."

Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Kyungsoo, dengan enggan, pendek dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Jongin, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Jongin memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Taehyun yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku Taehyun, kau kasar sekali." Alice tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Taehyun menatap tajam Alice lama, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Alice mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Taehyun.

"Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda, "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Taehyun mendengus kesal, "Hentikan Alice, aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi, "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Alice mengerling dan tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan, "Kenapa Hyunnie? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Taehyun menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya, tapi ingat Alice, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa Hyunnie? Kau aneh.." Alice tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" suara Taehyun menajam, waspada.

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Alice mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Perempuan yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan Kai." Alice tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Taehyun, membuat lelaki itu tertegun.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Ditinggalkannya Taehyun yang masih membatu di sana

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Mama? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari Spanyol dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Minji mengingatkan. Sang mama memang baru berkunjung ke Spanyol untuk menengok adiknya yang sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau Mama pulang. Kyungsoo mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. Mama dan Appa datang ke rumah mereka menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan. Kyungsoo dan ibunya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jakur hukum. Entah apa yang dilakukan Appa kemudian sehingga semua berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang Mama selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Minji mengernyit, "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit _Oppa_, suatu saat kau akan ketahuan."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar-benar berhasil memiliki Kyungsoo."

Jongin bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis _dongsaeng_nya.

"Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi pada Kyungsoo. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai. Kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Minji ikut menuangkan brendi dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit, "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Jongin tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Minji, membuat adiknya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Minji tertegun, benar-benar tertegun. "Kau… benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? Maksudku… semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar… mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki lelaki lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu _Oppa_." Minji mengernyit, "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Jongin mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Kyungsoo cukup untuk mempertahankan perempuan itu.

Minji menatap sedih _oppa_nya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Apakah kau sudah membereskan Krystal?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Kyungsoo-mu."

Jongin mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Krystal, karena terlalu fokus pada Kyungsoo. Krystal adalah 'pasangan tetapnya' bisa dikatakan begitu, atau kalau mau secara lugas, Krystal adalah 'patner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Entah apa motif Krystal, mungkin karena Jongin cukup tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tetapi motif Jongin adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo. Melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Minji hanya tahu kalau Jongin berkencan dengan Krystal, dia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin benar-benar menggunakan Krystal, bahkan pada saat bercintapun, Jongin melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Krystal, dengan Kyungsoo.

Sekali, Krystal bertanya mengapa, tetapi Jongin menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak itu Krystal tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Jongin selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyungsoo ketika bercinta.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Jongin merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Krystal sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Kyungsoo. Maka ditinggalkannya Krystal. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

Seharusnya Krystal tidak akan menjadi gangguan, kecuali kalau sampai dia mendengar bahwa Jongin pada akhirnya bersatu dengan perempuan bernama Kyungsoo. Radar ingin tahu Krystal pasti akan berbunyi, dan siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri, setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pernikahan."

"Kau tidak seberuntung itu _oppa_. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya. Krystal memang menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen padamu, tetapi dia selalu menganggap kau bebas dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu."

Seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Rafael berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Alice di layar.

"Ada apa Alice?"

Di seberang Alice menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Taehyun di butik barusan. Membuat Jongin menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Minji penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan segera."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Jongin membutuhkan bantuan Sehun. Dia mendatangi Sehun di kantornya.

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Sehun sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Jongin dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dalam jebakan perempuan licik yang berpura-pura hamil."

Jongin terkekeh, "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjebak calon pengantinku." Ditatapnya Sehun serius, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya kalau tidak dijelaskan, "Aku butuh bantuanmu agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku di sana. Dan untuk pernikahannya kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dia yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Luhan. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih Hun-_ah_, kau tak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku."

Sehun mengamati Jongin dengan tenang dan menganalisa. Ini hampir sama seperti Wu Yi Fan yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Huang Zi Tao dulu. Tetapi Jongin tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu.

"Calon pengantin yang katamu kau jebak ini, apakah kau mencintainya?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut membayangkan Kyungsoo, "Iya Sehun. Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak berperasaan sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kita para lelaki yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada perempuan yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati, membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam."

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan kepada isterimu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Sehun puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Jongin mengamati Sehun dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung… meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui… aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan membalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu Jongin." Suara Sehun berubah waspada.

Jongin tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya, Hun. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakan kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Sehun menatap Jongin dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, "Gadis yang akan kau nikahi ini ya, yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini."

Jongin tersenyum, tidak membantah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur Kyung, demi dirimu sendiri, demi Minnie, ingat?"

"Ta… tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini… maksudku… kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga… sehingga…."

"Aku sudah memesan tiket ke sana, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Minnie akan menyusul ke sana. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian, pulau tempat dewa-dewa pernah bersemayam. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah secara eksotis, dengan suasana yang eksotis pula. Dan Kyungsoo berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Jongin menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada meeting mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Kyungsoo harus ikut. Kyungsoo sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Jongin bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan lelaki itu berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada bibi Park ketika mengantar Kyungsoo pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya.

Dan baru di pesawat Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Kyungsoo. Dia panik, gemetaran dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah di datanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Jongin atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapannya menuduh. Tetapi Jongin tampak tidak terpengaruh, lelaki itu memasang muka datar.

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur atau lari."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak sayang, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu…."

Tatapannya berubah menerawang, "Sebenarnya ini karena Minnie… dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu … dan dia menangis.. dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya…. Dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atau dia akan memusuhiku….semoga kau mengerti Kyung…"

Kyungsoo tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut, "Oh… begitu…"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia akan menyusul ke sana, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya."

Lelaki itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Minji, karena menggunakan nama adiknya itu lagi untuk memanipulasi Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam mereka sudah sampai. Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu mereka, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka sudah tiba di jalan besar, dan berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Kyungsoo terpana.

Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Jongin. Lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke president suite di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka.

Terimakasih untuk Sehun dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu Hotel besar milik lelaki itu. Sehun sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Jongin di depan pintu.

"Kita satu kamar?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Ada bedanya. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Kyungsoo keras kepala.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya Kyung, tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah malu.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah….Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman….." Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, "Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Kyungsoo merasa tak yakin, "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Jongin bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Merekapun masuk ke kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menepati janjinya hingga Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Kyungsoo mandi bergantian dengan Jongin, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu di matikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik Jongin menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Kyungsoo melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Pengantin wanita mana yang baru tahu bahwa dia akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar.

Kalau dia hidup dikeluarga yang wajar. Malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan pengantin laki-laki. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Orangtuanya ada di depan, menyalami tamu yang datang, dan berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan puteri mereka satu-satunya esok hari, sebuah acara yang dianggap sakral. Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi.

Kyungsoo sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya. Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandarinya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya….. Kyungsoo sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin…. Dia merindukan mereka berdua…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melangkah hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Jongin bisa melihat. Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, dari sudut mata Kyungsoo, mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan lembut Jongin mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Kyungsoo tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi Kyungie. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hari ini aku update 2 bab sekaligus. Kenapa? Karena mungkin beberapa hari kedepan saya tidak update (mungkin). Happy Reading ^^**

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG INTIM HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA PADAHAL MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, TOLONG JANGAN ABAIKAN PERINGATAN SAYA!**

**READERS DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA MENCARI FF DENGAN RATE-AMAN!**

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 6**

Gaun pengantin itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana, bersama Minji yang menunggunya. Dan kemudian dia sudah didandani dengan begitu cantiknya, sehingga hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya,." Minji tersenyum ramah kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi kakak iparku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya gugup, "Kau tahu… ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku.. aku.. aku merasa mual…" Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Ini pernikahan. Ya ampun. Dan dia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda., dan seperti kata Jongin, dirinya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyung?" Minji menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo lembut, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, dia tampak begitu pucat membuat Minji cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Minji tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Kakaknya memang keterlaluan, Minji tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Kalau dia jadi Kyungsoo mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Jongie _Oppa_ orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu." Minji tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah menikah. Kyungsoo termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam sederhana bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Kim Jongin. Sekarang adalah suaminya.

Suaminya… Kyungsoo melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana Kyung."

Suara Minji mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari pengamatan tersembunyinya kepada Jongin. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan.

_Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?_

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik Jongin tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau kecil yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Jongin punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya, ada desa keci di bawah bukit yang hanya berisi 50 kepala keluarga, kebanyakan bekerja untuk Jongin. Pulau itu surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Minji menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Jadi mereka tidak akan pulang ke kota mereka? Kyungsoo harus menanyakan rencana Jongin, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa denganku dulu." Jongin setengah bergumam kepada Minji, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Kyungsoo, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya, dengan berlian yang lebih besar dan lebih indah dari cincin pertunangannya.

"Kau akan menyukai pulauku Sayang, kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Kyungsoo tercenung. Entahlah. Dari kata-kata Minji, pulau itu terisolasi atau memiliki akses terbatas dengan dunia luar. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa diculik sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang." Jongin melepas dasinya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, dan menatap Kyungsoo yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Jongin sungguh baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin lelaki lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah suami isteri, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Jongin masih menanyakan keberatan Kyungsoo. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Kyungsoo sebagai seorang isteri.

Melihat Kyungsoo diam saja, Jongin berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Lelaki itu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Kyungsoo menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Tunggu Jongin."

Jongin berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Kyungsoo yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Jongin dengan malu.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi."

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Jongin, kemudian menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau isteriku Kyungsoo." suara Jongin berubah serak, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

Jongin melakukannya demi adiknya, Minji. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Jongin, merasakan kemeja lembut Jongin menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit kecoklatan di balik kemeja itu.

Dia melihat Minji sangat bagagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Jongin yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut,

"Ya." Akhirnya Kyungsoo berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan tak terencanakan olehnya. Tetapi seperti kata Minji sebelum pernikahan tadi, dia beruntung menikahi Jongin, karena lelaki ini akan menjaga isterinya. Kyungsoo memutuskan, dia akan mencoba menjadi isteri Jongin, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya. Jongin."

"Aku akan menyentuhmu… mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat… tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ya Jongin."

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Kyungsoo lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo lembut, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk kemudian, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Kyungsoo, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Kyungsoo yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana.

Mulut Jongin melumat seluruh bagian bibir Kyungsoo, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasanya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Kyungsoo, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Jongin lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo, beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke telinganya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Kyungsoo memekik kegelian.

Jongin tersenyum. "Di sana titik sensitif perempuan biasanya." Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut di telinga Kyungsoo dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Kyungie, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Kyungsoo dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya menyentuh pelan, menyentuh lembut bagian depan gaun Kyungoo, membuat perempuan itu terkesiap, lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Jongin membuka kancing demi kancing gaun putih Kyungsoo, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang lelaki yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Kulit Kyungsoo yang lembut terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Jongin membuka seluruh kancing gaun Kyungsoo, sampai ke pinggangnya dan menatap isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Kyungsoo begitu menggairahkan , perempuan mungil itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya dan begitu menggoda.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo menurunkan gaunnya hingga sepinggang, kemudian sambil menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya lembut, lelaki itu melepaskan kaitan bra Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu telanjang dada di depannya.

Napas Kyungsoo makin terengah ketika Jongin menyentuh payudaranya sambil lalu, mengusap putingnya dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat putting itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Kyungsoo mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakarnya di payudaranya.

Jongin masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan berbisik di sana.

"Dimana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual, logat spanyolnya tiba-tiba muncul mewarnai gairahnya yang begitu pekat.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Jongin menunduk dan mengecup bagian atas payudaranya, kemudian, bibir Jongin lewat sambil menghembuskan napas panasnya sambil lalu di atas payudaranya, membuat putingnya mengencang dengan kerasnya.

"Jongin…" suara Kyungsoo makin keras ketika Jongin mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh bagian payudaranya tetapi mengabaikan putingnya yang mendamba. Yang dilakukan Jongin hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya sambil lalu, menggodanya, menyiksa dirinya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ sayang?" Jongin berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan putting Jongin ke bibirnya.

"Iya Jongie… iya…" Kyungsoo mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Putting payudaranya begitu tegak dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Jongin, dia ingin lebih.. dia ingin bibir Jongin yang panas melumat putingnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut.. dia ingin….

Dan Jongin melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di putting payudara Kyungsoo, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan putting Kyungsoo dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya.

Sensasi Rasanya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Jongin, membuatnya acak-acakan, lelaki itu sekarang sudah menindih Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar melingkupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Jongin bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di keindahan payudara Kyungsooo yang ranum.

Lelaki itu memuja payudara Kyungsoo, mencumbunya dengan lidahnya, dan menghisapnya putingnya perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan erangan-erangan gelisah atas sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Setelah puas. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat, Ketika Jongin menggeserkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Jongin sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek selangkangannya, begitu keras dan siap.

Jemari Jongin menurunkan gaun Kyungsoo, membantu Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga gaun itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Kyungsoo terbaring telanjang di bawah tubuh Jongin yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam sutra warna putih membungkus kewanitaannya.

"Kau begitu indah Kyungie."

Bibir Jongin turun ke leher Kyungsoo, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Kyungsoo, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut ke kedua putingnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju kewanitaannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo turun, refleks Kyungsoo langsung merapatkan kakinya, mencoba menutupi dirinya. Tetapi Jongin menahannya dengan jemarinya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah.

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu, sayang." Suaranya berat, penuh dominasi, "Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh isteriku, aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh isteriku…"

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Jongin menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskan dari kakinya.

Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam sutera itu pelan-pelan dari paha Kyungsoo, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Kyungsoo, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan sengatan listerik di sana.

Ketika sampai di kaki Kyungsoo, Jongin melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Kyungsoo yang telanjang bulat. Isterinya. Telanjang bulat di bawahnya, dan siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Jongin pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Kyungsoo, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Kyungsoo terkesiap, berjingkat kaget oleh sengatan aneh yang menyengatnya seketika.

Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo sangat sensitive dan siap olehnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo, memainkannya lembut dengan usapan ahli, membuat Kyungsoo setengah bangun, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut.

"Jongin… aku… jangan sentuh di situ…"

"Sssshh…. Tenanglah sayang." Jongin menghela Kyungsoo agar terbaring lagi, menikmati, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku…"

Lelaki itu mendunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaan Kyungsoo lembut, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Jongin kepadanya.

"Jongin.. jangan disitu… Astaga!….Jongin…"

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga sayang, dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu…" Nafas Jongin bagaikan uap panas di kewanitaan Kyungsoo, membuatnya gemetar.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan.." Lidah Jongin menelusup, menemukan titik paling sensitiv di kewanitaannya, dan memainkannya dengan ahli. Lidah Jongin sepanas bibirnya yang melumat dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

Kyungsoo terbaring di sana dengan mata berkabut, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersumber pada kewanitaannya.

Gerakan bibir dan lidah Jongin begitu ahlinya, membuat Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengerang ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menggerakkan lidahnya memutar, menggoda titik sensitifnya. Membuat Kyungsoo seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu.

Digigitnya bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas melandanya dan menggetarkannya…. Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu, … Tetapi kemudian, Jongin berhenti.

Lelaki itu menghentikan cumbuannya di kewanitaan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Jongin begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Kyungsoo bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkan Jongin.

"Jangan. Kau harus menungguku. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama."

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidang telanjang dengan kulit perunggu keemasan yang berkilauan.

Bagaikan sutera cokelat yang halus, dan panas, membungkus otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan keras. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Lelaki itu lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo menatap seorang lelaki yang berlutut telanjang di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, dan kejantanan yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Jongin begitu indah dalam ketelanjangannya. Dan lelaki itu suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Kyungsoo dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Jongin tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu membawa jemari Kyungsoo ke kejantanannya yang keras dan siap untuknya. Kyungsoo menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutera itu dan membelainya. Membuat Jongin mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Kyungsoo hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Jongin menahannya.

"Jangan." Gumam Jongin tertahan, "Teruskan sayang, kenali aku."

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo membelai kembali kejantanan Jongin, membuat Jongin harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Kyungsoo begitu kagum, karena ternyata apa yang tampak begitu keras bisa terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dengan penuh ingin tahu, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Jongin, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah lelaki itu kembali menindih Kyungsoo, posisi mereka sungguh pas, Lelaki berpadu dengan perempuannya. "Buka pahamu, sayang."

Jongin setengah membantu Kyungsoo membuka pahanya dan membiarkan kejantanan Jongin mendesak di antara paha Kyungsoo, mendesak kewanitaannya. Lelaki itu menggesekkan tubuhnya lembut, mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membara.

"Kau sudah basah dan siap untukku." Jongin menyentuh Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Kyungsoo sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya, "Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Lelaki itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, dan mendorongkan pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi halangan itu cukup kuat, sehingga Jongin harus menekan beberapa kali, mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini.

Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di ujung bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo, mempersiapkan perempuan itu, pelan dan pasti mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu. Jongin mendorong tanpa peringatan menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo.

Yang dirasakan Kyungsoo kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Kejantanan Jongin mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya, Kyungsoo mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan dorong aku sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku…" Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

Perempuan itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Jongin tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang lelaki itu mengecupi Kyungsoo lembut, membantunya supaya rileks dan menikmati, membantunya supaya lepas dari kesakitan di kewanitaanya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Jongin mengusap air mata di sudut mata Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?"

Kyungsoo tersentuh atas kelembutan Jongin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengecupinya.

Dengan lembut Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Kyungsoo pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa.

Setiap Jongin bergerak, dia mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim dari kewanitaannya ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Jongin.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Jongin bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju ke puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo, membawanya ke depan, mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa itu. Dan ketika erangan Kyungsoo dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Jongin merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Jongin berbaring menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya di tubuh isterinya, kepalanya berbaring di bantal di samping kepala isterinya.

Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jongin membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga mungil Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

Apakah Jongin memuaskannya? Tentu saja.

Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Jongin telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Kyungsoo memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan tahu.

"Iya, Jongin…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mesra dan mengecup Kyungsoo lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakitinya di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Jongin melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo, dia menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bersalah.

"Maaf. Sakit ya."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami isteri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Jongin, lelaki itu tercenung, memikirkan sesuatu,

"Aku belum pernah becinta dengan perawan sebelumnya…" Jongin bergumam pelan, "Kau adalah perawan pertamaku."

_Dan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku_…. Kyungsoo menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minji baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Kakaknya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi.

Ya, Jongin mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Dia berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo. Minji tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Jongin sementara waktu.

Ponsel di tasnya bordering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Jongin, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Umma yang menelepon dari Spanyol.

"Jadi?" Sang umma langsung menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Kakakmu akhirnya menikahi Kyungsoo?"

"Ya." Minji mendesah, "Maafkan aku mama, aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu mama. Tetapi dia menolak karena takut mama akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, lalu merusak semuanya ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya mengenali mama."

"Mama memang sangat ingin datang di pernikahan Jongin, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Nyonya Sophia, wanita Spanyol yang menjadi ibu Jongin dan Minji itu melembut, "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Dia bahagia." Minji tersenyum.

"Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka" Minji merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Kyungsoo, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"Mama setuju. Karena gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu, dialah yang mengubah Jongin kita menjadi lebih baik." Sang mama mendesah, "Yah. Mungkin mama harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya mama, waktu telah mengubah wajah kita, aku berharap Kyungsoo tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu mama setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sudut lain lorong itu. Taehyun berdiri di kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Minji , adik Jongin bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Taehyun langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman ukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Minji.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dikabarkan pergi ke pulau dewata untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Taehyun curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Minji itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Gadis itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya. Cinta.

Taehyun dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti wanita, berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan.

Lagipula dia lelaki yang cukup tampan dengan penghasilan lumayan sehingga banyak wanita yang takluk kepadanya. Tetapi baginya Kyungsoo berbeda, kepolosan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan. Tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Kyungsoo sepenuh hati.

Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Kyungsoo.

Taehyun akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang 'kecelakaan di masa lalu yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Minji.

Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu. Taehyun akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**Aku pusing sendiri ngedit bab ini, ada adegan mereka berdua dikamar TT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG INTIM HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA PADAHAL MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, TOLONG JANGAN ABAIKAN PERINGATAN SAYA!**

**READERS DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA MENCARI FF DENGAN RATE-AMAN!**

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 7**

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapa lembut ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Jongin bangun. Tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang.

Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu di sikunya dan memandang isterinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Jongin suka memandangi Kyungsoo, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang sebagai suami Kyungsoo dia bisa melakukan itu, membuatnya bahagia.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari ada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Jongin sendiri tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Kyungsoo dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mesra, membuat Kyungsoo kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jemari Jongin menelusuri makin berani, dan menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo, "Di sini masih sakit?" Jongin mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah, Kyungsooku yang lugu… maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Nafas Jongin agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua telanjang bulat.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa kejantanan Jongin telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah…" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya keperawananmu dengan tidak menyentuhmu dulu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Jongin ini. Lelaki ini tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih.

"Terimakasih Jongin."

"Sama-sama sayang." Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Oh ya… mengenai pulau yang diceritakan Minji pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarin…. Maafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Kyungsoo menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menuduh.

Jongin terkekeh, menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka telanjang, hangat, bahagia dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Jongin memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Kyungsoo, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Kyungsoo, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku, penduduknya sebagian besar nelayan dan beberapa bekerja kepadaku… kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Jongin menjadi intens.

"Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia perempuan biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Jongin yang semua di dirinya begitu luar biasa. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kejantanan Jongin, bahkan 'itu'nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Kyungsoo menjadi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya.

Ini benar-benar surga pantai tropis yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya sedikit gelap, tetapi lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya.

Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar,

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Jongin dengan bersemangat.

Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Kyungsoo dan dia tersenyum memuji, "Dan ini pasti Nyonya Muda Kim yang menawan. Selamat datang di pulau kami. Semoga anda menyukainya nyonya."

Jongin tertawa, menepuk pundak lelaki tua itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ini Vladimir. Dia adalah kepala desa di pulau ini, sekaligus pengurus rumahku."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Alfred sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi untuk tuan dan nyonya. Mari, kita ke rumah utama."

Vladimir melangkah mendahului mereka kea rah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata eksotis di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Jongin sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya pasti menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi.

Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hujaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

"Rumah ini peninggalan kolonial belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Appa membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, hampir 60% tanah di sini adalah milik appa, dipakai untuk perkebunan rempah-rempah dan area rumah ini, Sisanya adalah perumahan penduduk. Rumah ini sudah direstorasi sepenuhnya oleh ayah. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantunya… yah.. mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan perempuan-perempuan bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan abaikan saja…"

"Jongin." Kyungsoo bergumam mengingatkan agar Jongin jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Jongin sedang berusaha menggodanya.

Jongin benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Jongin pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Jongin menghirup dan tersenyum.

"Itu pasti kue kelapa panggang buatan Alfred." Jongin melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur.

"Alfred adalah koki tua setia appa, yang ketika diajak ke sini oleh appa, jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita di pulau ini,jatuh cinta dengan kehidupan di pulau ini, dan memilih menghabiskan masa pensiunnya di sini. Kau akan menyukai kue kelapa panggang yang dia buat, dan masakan-masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Kyungsoo entah kenapa senang melihat lelaki itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo melangkah menuju dapur.

Mengenalkannya dengan Alfred yang sedang memanggang roti di sana. Alfred lelaki tinggi dari perancis, berusia enampuluh tahun tetapi masih tampak bugar, wajahnya tampak dingin. Tapi Kyungsoo melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan lengannya yang besar dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Kyungsoo bordering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai.

Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru, berpadu di pisahkan oleh garis cakrawala yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Kyungsoo membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Kyungsoo menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Baekhyun di sana. Diangkatnya ponsel itu.

"Halo Baekhie… aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja Kyungie." Suara Baekhyun tampak ceria dan haru, "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan gemuk."

"Ah, Selamat Baekhie… maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa…" Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Jongin membuatnya lupa menelpon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya, "Aku ingin sekali menengok putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti Kyung, tidak apa-apa. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Baekhyunmengedipkan matanya nakal di seberang sana.

"Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menengokku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gossip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh bos kami dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu Kyung? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Mr. Kai dan tiba-tiba saja 'boom' kalian saling jatuj cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyun?" Baekhyun langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Taehyun. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alas an mereka menikah. Dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Taehyun. Dan kebetulan Jongin sangat baik… jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah."

Baekhyun tergelak di seberang sana, "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku shock, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga berbahagia Kyung, telpon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar ceria membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Pasti, Baekhie. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menengokmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janji ya, aku tunggu." Baekhyun tertawa cerita, "Selamat menikmati bulan madumu Kyungie."

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Jongin pasangan pengantin baru. Jongin sedang pergi dengan Vladimir untuk menengok perkebunan, Katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kembali, Jongin langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo menuruni tangga putih lingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan merekapun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privacy.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu-satunya akses adalah dari tanggal di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo,

"Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Jongin itu. Privacy untuk mereka….. Apakah privacy untuk bercinta? Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Jongin dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Kyungsoo sedemikian rupa.

Lelaki itu menggandeng Kyungsoo ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal-bantal hitam eksotis yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angina pantai.

Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah kepemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makananpun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti magic. Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam.

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan orange yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Kyungsoo takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin, dan melihat siluet lelaki itu. Jongin benar-benar tampan, dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Jongin, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Jongin mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Kyungsooo bisa melihat mata Jongin memancarkan gairah, "Kau sudah bisa…?"

Ah. Lelaki ini begitu sopan, begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Jongin sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bercinta. Kyungsoo sungguh tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Jongin penuh arti.

Jongin membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Jongin merasakan kelembutan bibirnya.

Lelaki itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Jongin malam itu tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Kyungsoo sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Kyungsoo bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Jongin, lelaki itu menempelkan pipinya di sana dan memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya, Jongin lalu mengecup telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas.

Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Kyungsoo dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan celana dalam Kyungsoo di balik roknya, menurunkannya dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya, kejantanannya sudah tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia kepada Kyungsoo.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang." Suara Jongin bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo naik ke pangkuan Jongin.

Lelaki itu membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Kyungsoo, ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Jongin menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Kyungsoo , yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seberani ini bersama seorang lelaki.

Tangan Jongin yang kuat merangkum pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak, "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku…" bisik Jongin parau.

Dan Kyungsoo bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Jongin menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairah alaminya sebagai seorang perempuan, dengan bantuan Jongin.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Kyungsoo lelah, Jongin menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Kyungsoodi pudaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Kyungsoo dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Jongin serak, "Rasakan aku lebih dalam… ah sayang, kau mencengkramku dengan begitu kuat…."

Lelaki itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Kyungsoo ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Kyungsoo terlambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya.

Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Jongin menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Jongin menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang.

Kepala Kyungsoo ada di lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungie." Suara Jongin serak dan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi eksotis bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku ingin semalaman di sana menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar,

"Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam.

Jongin mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Kyung, Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Kyungsoo pasti bisa. Kalau Jongin terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Jongin.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Apa maksud kata-kata Jongin? Kyungsoo merenung ketika lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan itu sangat cantik bagaikan boneka Barbie. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan rok hitam sutera yang elegan membungkus pinggulnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Dadanya menggantung indah, membuat semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali. Kalau bukan karena dadanya, pasti karena kecantikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal.

Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat warna peach menjepit batang rokok di bibirnya, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya dengan warna peach yang sama. Bibirnya menghembuskan asap dengan elegan.

Perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Krystal. Seorang wanita pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Krystal adalah perempuan bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang Krystal sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Sarah, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Sarah menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Krystal, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Krystal selalu membuatnya gugup. Perempuan itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, perempuan cantik tetapi tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang perusahaan Tuan Jongin. Mereka mengatakan tuan Jongin menikahi asistennya dalam pernikahan buru-buru di pulau Dewa, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Krystal menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia eh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Jongin mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus diakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi perempuan itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Sarah menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Krystal. Dia menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Sarah."

Sepeninggal Sarah, Krystal mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Jongin yang sedang berjalan dengan perempuan yang kata Sarah bernama Kyungsoo.

Nama Kyungsoo, betapa bencinya dia dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama perempuan yang membuatnya merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Jongin, dan Jongin memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Kyungsoo', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Kyungso' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengannya.

Jongin tidak bersalah, Krystal memang sengaja membuat dirinya tampak tidak terlalu ingin menjalin hubungan yang mengikat. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Jongin, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, maka Jongin akan langsung meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah diaberpura-pura dan membiarkan Jongin berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status, saling memanfaatkan, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Krystal mencintai Jongin, Sangat mencintai lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ketika Jongin memanggilnya sebagai Kyungsoo, memandangnya sebagai Kyungsoo, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo, perasannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah dan terhina. Bukan kepada Jongin, dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi kepada perempuan yang entah siapa dan dimana yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Berani-beraninya perempuan itu mengambil hati Jonginnya? Membuat Jongin menutup hatinya untuk semua perempuan? Krystal ingin namanyalah yang dipanggil Jongin dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Jongin memanggil nama 'Kyungsoo' dengan begitu lembut.

Dia sangat membenci perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu.

Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu perempuan itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa perempuan itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Jongin.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Jongin menikahi perempuan bernama Kyungsoo muncul. Semula Krystal tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Sarah menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Krystal mengamati wajah Kyungsoo di foto itu. Gadis itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Jongin di sana?

Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari perempuan kecil yang tak bisa berdandan macam Kyungsoo. Benarkah ini Kyungsoo yang selalu dipanggil oleh Jongin itu? Atau dia hanyalah perempuan beruntung yang dinikahi Jongin secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Kyungsoo?

Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Kyungsoo di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Kyungsoo di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun perempuan itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Jongin akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. Dia harus membuat Jongin menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih perempuan yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Krystal bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**Remake dari Novel Unforgiven Hero Santhy Agatha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 8**

"Lihat, Alfred menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Jongin mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dan berkilauan dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Alfred yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka.

Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa, Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, telur orak-arik yang rasanya fantastic dan satu Loyang besar pie apel hangat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven.

Memang benar kata Jongin, Alfred menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu. Begitu kata orang-orang.

Memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan begitu panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Jongin benar-benar lelaki yang sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, lelaki itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras dan mereka bercinta lagi. Seperti kata Jongin kepadanya dulu, lelaki itu memang selalu bergairah kepadanya.

"Alfred tampaknya sedang memasak besar hari ini." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Alfred yang tampak sibuk.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. Alfred biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat.

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Alfred juga. Karena itu Alfred memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Jongin tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik menggoda, "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Jongin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah benar-benar benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Kyungsoo akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghabiskan hari itu dengan di perpustakaan. Jongin mengatakan akan menyeselesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk membaca.

Perpustakaan di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, koleksi milik ayah Jongin. Sepertinya ayah Jongin benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari bacaannya yang menarik.

"Aku lapar."

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Alfred telah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Kyungsoo cara menghangatkan makanannya. Kyungsoo mencampur salad dengan udang dan saus alpukat yang telah disediakan oleh Alfred, lalu menghangatkan daging saus manis yang sudah disiapkan Alfred di panci.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam picher berisi es teh manis. Jongin datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan menggoda.

"Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Alfred."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Alfred memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk saus manis untuk daging di panci.

Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Kyungsoo dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan KIM JONGIN! Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongin, tetapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya.

Jongin melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jamarinya bergerak menggoda, mengusap puncak payudara Kyungsoo sambil lalu. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Kyungsoo mematikannya.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Kyungsoo yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Jongin tertawa dan mengecupi leher Kyungsoo penuh gairah.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Jongin setengah menggigit leher Kyungsoo, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Seperti pejantan yang menandai betinanya.

Jemarinya meraba lembut payudara Kyungsoo dan meremasnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di benakmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Jongin dengan penuh gairah.

Lelaki itu duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo ke belakang, dia lalu menunduk ke atas Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Jongin dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Jongin harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Jongin , dan merasakan kejantanan Jongin mulai mengeras, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu.

Dikecupnya dahi Kyungsoo lembut, hidungnya, pipinya dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo panas membara. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kemeja Kyungsoo dan menurunkannya, payudara Kyungsoo yang tidak terlindungi bra –karena Jongin melarangnya mengenakannya setelah para pelayan pergi tadi – terpampang indah di depan Jongin.

Lelaki itu memuja payudaranya. Mengelusnya lembut, mengusap ujung putingnya dengan penuh gairah hingga mengeras dan siap di tangannya. Lalu setelah puting itu memenuhi keinginannya, Jongin mengecupnya lembut, dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang, merindukan hisapan Jongin di putingnya yang membuatnya melayang.

Lelaki itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lama, disesapnya payudara Kyungsoo dengan penuh pemujaan, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Jongin sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, isterinya terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Jongin menurunkan celana dalam Kyungsoo, dan membukanya.

Lalu dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun, karena Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah sangat siap untuknya, Jongin menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan basah, yang sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

Kaki Kyungsoo langsung melingkar di pinggang Jongin . Kemudian, ketika gerakan Jongin makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Kyungsoo terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan-desakan Jongin jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Jongin lalu mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan kewanitaannya, dan membawa Kyungsoo langsung ke puncaknya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat Kyung..." Jongin berucap di antara nafasnya yang memburu, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu Sayang?"

Kyungsoo mencoba menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku Sayang..." Jongin tak mau menyerah, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Jongin yang membungkuk di dekatnya,

"Kau... sangat..." suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Jongin yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata, "Kau... sangat nikmat... untukku..."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan.

"Ayo sayang, nikmati aku... puaskan dirimu..." Jongin berbisik parau, membimbing Kyungsoo ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Rafael dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan lelaki itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi sungguh luar biasa." Jongin tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Jongin memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Lelaki itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar godaan Jongin.

Lelaki ini sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari perempuan pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi perempuan sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Jongin dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Kyungsoo diberkahi suami yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidur. Jongin selalu memuaskan Kyungsoo, menunggu Kyungsoo siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ya Jongie. Tadi memang luar biasa." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakuinya kepada Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan lelaki itu memakaikan salah satu jaketnya pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memakai jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo berterimakasih kepada Jongin karena melakukannya. Udara malam cukup dingin malam ini.

Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak.

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Jongin bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang mengantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

_Peristiwa apa? _Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menatap Jongin, ingin bertanya. Tetapi lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Kyungsoo kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu kau." Jongin menghela tubuh Kyungsoo ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Kyungsoo erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia, Tertawa bersama Kyungsoo, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama perempuan itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan.

Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Jongin, setiap dia menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya, Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Kyungsoo mau tersenyum lagi kepadanya? Apakah Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya?

Jongin takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Kyungsoo pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Kyungsoo melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Jongin, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin menahan Kyungsoo di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Jongin harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

_Apakah dia harus memberitahu Kyungsoo sekarang? _Tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, agar menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung. Kyungsoo membatin. Kenapa Jongin tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati lelaki itu?

"Berjanjilah Do Kyungsoo!?" Suara Jongin mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan.

Kyungsoo menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Jongin yang berkerut, mencobamenenangkan suaminya.

"Aku berjanji Kim Jonginku."ucapnya

Suaminya mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus mengatakan kepadaku." Lagi-lagi Taehyun menghalangi jalan Alice di lobby apartementnya.

Alice menatap Taehyun dengan jengkel. Beberapa hari ini Taehyun sangat mengganggunya, Lelaki itu muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-korek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Alice.

"Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapku kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Taehyun menarik napas frustrasi, "Aku hanya butuh jawaban."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Karena jawabanmu bohong." Taehyun menatap Alice tajam, "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Alice, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Baiklah!" Alice setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Jong... maksudku Kai yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa Mr. Kai ingin kau melakukan itu Alice? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Kyungsoo?"

Alice mengerang. Taehyun tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Ya ampun. Jongin akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukan. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Kai sendiri." Alice mengibaskan rambutnya dan mebalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Taehyun penuh peringatan, "Jangan menggangguku lagi Taehyun. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyun termenung di sana.

Dahi Taehyun berkerut memikirkan jawaban Alice. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Kai.

Lelaki itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Kyungsoo dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Taehyun menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Kyungsoo, tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Kyungsoo mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi Mr. Kai.

Taehyun tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergelora. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Jongin langsung terjaga mendengarnya.

Hamil. Mengandung anak Jongin. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Jongin, yang tampan dan eksotis dengan rambut gelap dan mata berkilauan, pasti amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja Jongie." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin lembut, "Kau adalah suamiku. Pikirmu aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan anakmu?"

Jongin tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga, mengalun lembut, "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore dan malam... kurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Jongin memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue kelapa bersama Alfred. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Jongin, lelaki itu sedang mengumpat-umpat di telepon. _Mengumpat-umpat?_

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara laki-laki itu.

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Tetapi kemudian Jongin memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Jongin menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Jongin di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Jongin masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Kyungie." Jongin memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Jongin yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Alfred membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh.

"Ya Jongie?"

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara."

Jongin tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara kepadanya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah lelaki itu sedang marah. Kepada siapa? Kepadanya kah?

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Jongin ke arah teras samping. Jongin berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa Jongie?"

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Kyungsoo dekat dengannya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Jongin, Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Kyungsoo pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Jongin masih tampak begitu gusar?

Jongin yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Minnie ramalkan. Aku minta maaf Kyungie, aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa Jongie?" Kyungsoo berubah waspada, karena Jongin tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku Sayang. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan perahu boat kemari. Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memikirkan bahwa Jongin mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama lelaki itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo siap. Baekhyun dulu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Jongin pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status. Kyungsoo mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini.

Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekad tampaknya bertekad merebut Jongin kembali. Dan Kyungsoo harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini? _Apa yang harus dia lakukan? _Dengan bingung Kyungsoo memencet nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu di angkat.

"Ada apa Kyung? Apakah kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan Baekhie. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih Jongin."

Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam ragu. "Well sayang, menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungikit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan pacar pasangan kita..."

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Jongin. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Jongin.. entah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau ini... dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik marah, "Siapa perempuan tidak tahu malu itu?"

"Kata Jongin, namanya Krystal."

"Krystal?!.. oh Astaga." Suara Baekhyun tertelan di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhie? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan pacar yang kau hadapi adalah musuh yang paling berat." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Krystal bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen Mr. Kai, dia selalu kembali kepada perempuan itu. Krystal adalah perempuan keras yang mandiri, tampak tidak butuh laki-laki, dan hubungannya dengan Mr. Kai hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela Mr. Kai menjadi milik perempuan lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki Mr. Kai untuk dirinya sendiri. " Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati Kyung. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Kyungsoo mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir. Ternyata mantan pacar Jongin yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Ketika perempuan itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper-kopernya dibawa oleh para pelayan. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Jongin merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi perempuan ini? Dia bagaikan dewi yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang klasik dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjang indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnyapun sempurna. Kyungsoo mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Krystal?" Jongin yang menyapa Krystal duluan, sikapnya waspada dan tidak bersahabat.

Krystal menatap Jongin dan tersenyum manis, "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya Jongin? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Krystal terdengar rendah dan seksi.

"Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Krystal sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di belakang Jongin, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya pada Jongin. Apakah Krystal tidak tahu bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah?

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jongin. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Krystal. Lelaki itu mundur, seolah menjaga Kyungsoo dari sambaran Krystal.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu, Krystal. Dengan isteriku."

"Oh?" Krystal tampak tidak kaget. Berarti perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah isteri Jongin, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu.

"Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Krytal terdengar manis, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Jongin, bukan dengan isterimu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak sama dengan Krystal, dia tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Krystal kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh, "Kyungsoo bukan nama isterimu?"

Krystal tersenyum manis kepada Jongin, seolah tidak menganggap Kyungsoo ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika aku mendengar nama Kyungsoo." Senyum Krytal tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Jongin merah padam karena marah.

Krystal tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Jongin yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga, "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dantidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Jongin.

"Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu Jongin." Krystal membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang membeku di dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 9**

"Kyungie." Jongin meraih lembut jemari Kyungsoo yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi ini Jongin? Dia, perempuan itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Dan dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah dan berbulan madu, tetapi dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku."

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri." Jongin merangkum jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya, "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Kyungie, lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Krystal perempuan yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Kyungsoo mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Iya Jongie, maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini."

Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Jongin yang hangat. Membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Krystal berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Kyungsoo tadi tertidur di ranjangnya, dan menolak bercinta dengannya. Kedatangan Krystal telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, perempuan mana yang tidak rusak moodnya ketika menghadapi bahwa mantan kekasih suaminya dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka masih berbulan madu.

Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Krystal perempuan pandai yang licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain.

Tadi, Krystal sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan 'nama Kyungsoo membuatnya terkenang akan masa masa indahnya' Jongin tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Krystal. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin sering menggunakan Krystal ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Kyungsoo.

Dengan frustrasi Jongin mengacak rambutnya, kenapa Krystal menyusul kemari? Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Jongin sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Krystal tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula.

Apakah pada saat itu Krystal masih berpikir bahwa Jongin akan kembali kepadanya? Dan ketika ternyata Jongin menikah dengan Kyungsoo, hal itu memicu sifat posesif perempuan itu?

Jongin harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Krystal dari pulau ini. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Krystal sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Gaun suteranya panjang dan berwarna kemasan, nampak membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna dan indah. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk kokimu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Alfred tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau ini adalah rumahnya."

Krystal tersenyum sensual kepada Jongin, "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu Jongin, mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu.

OhAstaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Luna ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Krystal merayu Jongin entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Jongin di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Krystal dengan galak sambil berteriak _'Jongin adalah_ _Suamiku'_.

_Apakah dia merasa cemburu? _Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Jongin.

Apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai lelaki itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan.

Mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah mencintai Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu Sayang?" Jongin berbisik lembut ke pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Kyungsoo yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening.

Jongin langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan cemas, "Kau sakit sayang? Ada dokter di desa, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Kyungsoo meringis, "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin hendak beranjak sambil menghela Kyungsoo ketika Krystal berguman.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu Jongin, penting. Setelah kau mengantar isterimu, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan, lalu membimbing Kyungsoo ke kamar, meninggalkan Krystal sendirian di ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya, "Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Aku cuma perlu tidur." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada Jongin.

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Kyungsoo, diusapnya rambut di dahi Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang.

"Krystal bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah sayang, semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berseru tanpa sadar ketika Jongin berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang. Jongin tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Krystal, sehingga aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus."

Jemari Jongin menyentuh ujung jari Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya."

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Jongin pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Jongin pergi dan menemui perempuan cantik itu.

Bagaimana kalau Jongin jatuh dalam godaan Krystal? Perempuan itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intim... dan mengingat betapa gigihnya Jongin, tidak menutup kemungkinan perempuan itu akan berhasil merayu Jongin bukan?

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. _Tidak_. Dia harus mempercayai Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja." Krystal tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di perpustakaan itu, dia lalu menyilangkakan kakinya dengan menantang.

"Duduklah Jongin, terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara berjauhan begini." Ajaknya kepada Jongin yang dari tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

Wajah Jongin tampak dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Krystal.

"Kenapa kau kemari Krystal, apa tujuanmu?"

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu Jongin, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama."

"Aku sudah beristeri dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu."

"Kau sudah beristeri atau tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan gairahmu." Suara Krystal menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti ajakan untuk bercinta Jongin menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya nampak mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah beristeri. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan gairahku."

Kata-kata Jongin itu langsung menggores hati Krystal, membuatnya terbakar cemuru yang luar biasa. Tetapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak membiarkan Jongin melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Jongin, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan begitu dekatnya.

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari perempuan manapun menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakuinya kan? Bertahun lamanya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika kau bergairah, dan aku yakin, perempuan seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku."

Jongin memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Krystal. Bukan karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tetapi karena Kyungsoo telah berhasil memuaskan Jongin, secara fisik, dan secara batin. Itu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Krystal, dan karena itulah Jongin meninggalkannya.

Ketika Jongin kembali menatap Krystal, pandangannya begitu dingin, "Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Krsytal memundurkan langkahnya, mengenali kemarahan menakutkan dalam diri Jongin.

"Diakah perempuan yang selalu kau panggil ketika bercinta denganku?" Suara Krystal mulai goyah, tidak bisa lagi menutupi emosinya.

Jongin menatap Krystal dengan tajam. "Ya."

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Jongin. Tamparan dari Krsytal, begitu kerasnya sampai membuat pipi Jongin terasa panas. Tetapi dia diam dan membeku, menatap Krystal tanpa eksperesi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Krsytal berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya, ketika dia berbicara, suaranya gemetar.

"Padahal aku mencintaimu..." Krystal mulai terisak, "Dan aku menahan kepedihan ketika kau memanggil nama wanita lain setiap bercinta denganku, aku bertahan... tetapi kau... kau... kau sungguh lelaki yang tidak punya hati!" Krsytal tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari pergi.

Sementara itu Jongin membeku beberapa lama setelah Krystal pergi. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya.

_Oh Astaga. Krystal mencintainya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Jongin menelepon Minji dengan frustrasi sesudahnya.

Minji mendesah di seberang sana. "Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana." suaranya lalu berubah serius, "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana _Oppa_, kau harus menyuruhnya pergi dari pulau itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke perahu boat."

Minji tercenung lama. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya baik-baik untuk pergi."

"Dia baru saja menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku karena patah hati, lalu keesokan harinya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus pergi? Aku akan jadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau melakukannya."

"Pikirkan Kyungsoo, _oppa_. kau akan menjadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau kau membiarkan Krystal tetap di sana."

Jongin tercenung. Kyungsoo. Dia tahu persis kehadiran Krystal di sana amat sangat menyakitkan hati Kyungsoo. Minji benar, kalau Krystal terus ada di rumah ini. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Kyungsoo bisa hancur pelan-pelan.

Dia harus menyuruh Krystal pergi dari rumah ini. Besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin menemui Krystal yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Kyungsoo masih tidur dan Jongin tidak mau membangunkannya karena isterinya itu tampak sangat lelap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Krystal tampak lebih memilih buah-buahan untuk sarapannya, dia sedang menyuapkan sebutir cherry berwarna merah pekat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu kepadamu. "

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun bukan?" Krystal tersenyum sedih, "Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan."

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Mungkin kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera."

Krystal menatap Jongin tajam, "Kau mengusirku Jongin?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Maaf. Tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sedang berbulan madu, dan kehadiran seorang mantan kekasih sungguh tidak bisa diterima, Aku harap kau mengerti."

Krystal menatap Jongin dengan pahit, "Dia, Kyungsoo, isterimu itu, sudah kau cintai sejak lama bukan?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya,"

"Apakah dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Dicintai olehmu sejak lama?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak dia tidak tahu, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah memilikinya sekarang."

Krystal menatap Jongin dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi siang nanti." Dengan cepat dia beranjak meninggalkan Jongin dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga.

Di sana Krystal duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Para pelayan mengerubunginya, Krystal mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin kesakitan.

"Tolong Jongin... sepertinya kakiku terkilir,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi dia ingin tahu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri.

Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana tampak Jongin sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Krystal yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki Krystal terkilir... tetapi kenapa Jongin harus memijit kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu?

Lalu Jongin berdiri, setengah membungkuk dan dengan lembut merengkuh Krystal ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat Krystal dan menggendongnya. Krsytal tampak sangat menikmati keintiman itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

Jongin hanya ingin menolong Krystal. Dia kan sedang terkilir? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu.

Kyungsoo langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke kamar, ketika Jongin melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Krystal, menuju ke kamar tamu. Tetapi dia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri... Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongin…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tetapi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, kini dia baru bisa pergi setelah dia bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang." Jongin menjelaskan ketika Kyungsoobergabung di ruang sarapan setengah jam kemudian. "Maafkan aku Kyungie atas situasi yang makin buruk ini."

Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa Jongie, lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang sedang sakit."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, seolah ingin mengupas hatinya, "Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku."

Dan akupun juga mencintaimu Jongin... Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati tentu saja, dia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Jongin nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku tidak ada pagi tadi ketika kau jatuh, ini obat dari dokter untuk diminum kalau nyeri di kakimu tidak tertahankan." Kyungsoo meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping ranjang Krystal.

Melirik sedikit kepada kaki Krystal yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Krystal sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir sehingga kepergiannya dari rumah ini tertunda? Ah tidak!

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada perempuan ini.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bunyikan saja bel, pelayan akan datang, Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Krystal dari tadi diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu."

Suara Krsytal yang dingin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Krystal mencibir dan menatapnya benci, "Tahu bahwa Jongin sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bagaimana mungkin Jongin mencintaiku sejak lama?"

Bukankah mereka baru berkenalan, dan ketika Jongin menjalin hubungan dengan Krsytal, Kyungsoo belum kenal Jongin?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut mata Luna yang indah, membasahi pipinya, "Dulu setiap dia bercinta denganku, dia selalu memanggil namamu. 'Kyungsoo'... begitu bisiknya, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta... dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan lembut... tidak pernah satu kalipun dia memanggil namaku seperti itu!" tangis Krystal pecah dan dia terisak-isak, "Aku membencimu karena itu! Aku sangat benci kepadamu!"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke arah Krystal yang tersedu-sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Krsytal, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyun menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari softcopy arsip koran di perpustakaan nasional.

Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Kim Jongin, putra milyuner kaya yang menikahi wanita spanyol. Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taxi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Jongin mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Apakah ini Kim Jongin... Mr. Kai yang sama? Taehyun masih merasa tidak yakin.

Mr. Kai adalah lelaki jenius yang tampak begitu kompeten dan dingin. Taehyun selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda lelaki itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti... Tetapi ini... berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, dan menewaskan satu orang pula, sungguh perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab, jauh sekali dari cerminan Mr. Kai yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi artikel ini tak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan. Mr. Kai jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner Kim itu... Kim Jongin di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Mr. Kai atasannya itu.

Taehyun melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Kim Jongin tidak pernah di bawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taxi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Taehyun mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taxi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto yang sedang berduka di artikel itu... meskipun masih belia dan begitu muda, itu sudah pasti adalah Kyungsoo.

Taehyun menelusuri artikel itu dan menahan napas ketika menemukan kalimat yang menerangkan bahwa supir taxi itu meninggalkan seorang putri tunggal bernama Do Kyungsoo dan seorang isteri.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Kai. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo sudah diatur oleh lelaki itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo pastinya. Taehyun yakin Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Kyungsoo nanti ketika dia bisa menjangkaunya.

Akan dikatakannya kepada Kyungsoo, bahwa perempuan itu sudah menikahi pembunuh ayahnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 10**

Kyungsoo termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Krystal tadi, perempuan itu bilang kalau Jongin selalu membayangkannya ketika bercinta, selalu menyebut namanya... bagaimana mungkin? Kyungsoo kan tidak mengenal Jongin sebelum ini?

Apakah Kyungsoo yang dibayangkan oleh Jongin adalah Kyungsoo yang lain?

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa diremas. Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah pernikahan impulsif, dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru ini disebabkan Jongin menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Kyungsoo yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Krystal, karena namanya sama. Jadi Jongin tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Kyungsoo juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika Jongin memasuki kamar, mengernyit ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk melamun di ranjang.

"Sayang, kenapa? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan siang, tetapi kau tidak turun."

Jawaban Kyungsoo hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Jongin atau tidak.

Jongin ikut menghela napas, dengan lembut dia melangkah dan berlutut di depan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tentang Krystal lagi? Apakah dia mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mencoba mencari kedalaman hati suaminya itu di balik tatapan matanya yang lembut. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Jongin? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu?

"Krystal mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama 'Kyungsoo' ketika bercinta...bahwa kau selalu membayangkannya sebagai Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo mendesah, "Dan aku berpikir, tentu Kyungsoo yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal..."

Ekspresi Jongin tidak terbaca. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan lembut merengkuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau lebih percaya Krystal atau kepadaku Sayang? Aku suamimu."

Kyungsoo mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tetapi cara Krystal mengucapkannya tadi, perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh tampak terluka. Mungkinkah Krsytal hanya berakting untuk menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara Jongin dan dirinya?

"Percayalah kepadaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Krystal. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa apapapun yang terjadi seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu..."

Jongin menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Kyungsoo, "Rasanya sangat sakit, ketika kau mencintai seseorang tetapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu ini sampah dan dibuang begitu saja."

"Jongin... tidak... bukan begitu..."

Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Jongin "Aku tidak akan membuang cintamu. Aku, maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Krystal mengungkapkannya tadi begitu meyakinkan."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi."

"Terimakasih Kyungie." Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Jongin yang berlutut dan Jongin yang duduk di atas ranjang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya.

Bibir Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaaan, membuatnya terlena. Lidahnya menelusur pelan kemudian, mencecap rasa yang sudah lama dirindukannya, rasa yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah ketika Jongin mendorongnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan kaki menjuntai di bawah dan Jongin yang berdiri membungkuk di atasnya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Alfred akan mencari-cari kita..." Kyungsoo berbisik dalam napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Alfred sudah mencari sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya mencarimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyusulmu kemari, karena kau tidak turun untuk makan siang." Jongin mencumbu leher Kyungsoo yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis, "Aku rasa Alfred akan mengerti, kita kan sedang berbulan madu."

Jemari Jongin membuka resleting gaun Kyungsoo dan menurunkannya, dia menarik gaun itu melewati pinggul Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke lantai. Pakaian dalamnya menyusul kemudian, hingga Kyungsoo berbaring telanjang dan pasrah di bawahnya.

Jongin tidak terburu-buru, lelaki itu dengan pelan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, memamerkan tubuh indah dan kerasnya yang bahkan masih membuat Kyungsoo merasa kagum setiap melihatnya, bahkan setelah berkali-kali jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, menikmati kehalusannya.

Lalu Jongin menurunkan celananya dan kemudian telanjang sepenuhnya di depan Kyungsoo, kejantanannya mengeras dan sudah siap. Lelaki ini amat bergairah.

Dengan lembut lelaki itu menunduk di atas Kyungsoo, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dan menemukan kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah hangat dan basah.

"Aku belum menggodamu, tetapi kau sudah basah di sini..." Jongin menggerakan jemarinya lembut, "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku di sana."

Dengan Lembut Jongin mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan masing-masing di pundaknya, membuat posisi Kyungsoo begitu pas untuk dia masuki.

Lelaki itu melakukan penetrasi dan mengerang parau. "Astaga... kau begitu sempit sayang, begitu sempit dan nikmat..."

Kyungsoo mengikuti semua ritme yang dibawa oleh Jongin. Posisi ini membuat titik-titik sensitive yang tidak disadarinya ada tersentuh dan bangun, membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa, jemari Jongin bergerak dan menyentuh titik nikmat di atas kewanitaannya, memainkannya. Membuat Kyungsoo seakan dihantam olehdua kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Jonngiin..." Kyungsoo mengerang, menyebut nama suaminya, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Ya sayang, ya..." Jongin membalas erangan Kyungsoo dengan suara parau tertahan, ritmenya semakin cepat, semakin tak tertahankan membuat Kyungsoo tidak mampu lagi, sehingga akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh arus deras kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Jongin mengerang di sana dan mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah dengan begini kau yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Mereka masih berbaring telanjang dan puas di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo meringkuk membelakangi Jongin dan Jongin memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan.

"Tanpa sekspun aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, setengah mengantuk.

Sesaat hening, dan Kyungsoo merasakan jantung Jongin berdebar, lelaki itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya.

"Apakah... apakah kau juga mencintaiku, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ya. Dia mencintai Jongin, dia sangat mencintai suaminya ini. Dan Jongin sudah berkali-kali menyatakan mencintai Kyungsoo. Amat sangat tidak adil kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada suaminya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat...

"Ya..." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, jantungnya berdebar, "Ya... Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin..."

Jongin mendesah pelan, menyebut nama Kyungsoo dengan khidmad, "Kyungsooo..." Lalu lelaki itu memalingkan muka Kyungsoo supaya menoleh menghadapnya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah.

Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Jongin mengeras lagi di sana, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Jemari lelaki itu sudah menangkup payudaranya dan memainkannya dengan lembut, menggoda putingnya, merayunya, jemarinya lalu turun dan memainkan titik sensitive di pusat kewanitaan Kyungsoo, dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Jongin menahannya.

"Jangan, kita akan mencoba seperti ini." Dengan lembut Jongin mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya, kemudian dari belakang, Jongin menyelipkan kejantanannya yang terasa keras dan panas, memasuki pusat kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang lembut dan basah.

Kyungsoo setengah menjerit merasakan penetrasi Jongin ini. Gaya bercinta Jongin ini membuat titik-titik yang biasanya tidak tersentuh oleh kejantanan Jongin menjadi tersentuh semua, membangunkan sarafnya dan merangsangnya.

Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo supaya mengikuti ritmenya, mereka bergerak dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, menikmati setiap detiknya dengan bahagia. Dan kemudian mencapai orgasme bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suamiku. Kyungsoo menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Jongin, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut.

Barusan Kyungsoo terbangun dan mendapati Jongin masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu terjaga sebelum Kyungsoo kemudian menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah kokoh suaminya itu. Darah spanyol sangat kental di sana, menciptakan wajah latin yang khas dengan mata yang dalam dan tajam, dan bibir yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Alis dan rambutnya berwarna gelap.

Suaminya ini luar biasa tampan, bagaikan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Dan lelaki ini mencintainya.

Dada Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Kyungsoo juga mencintai suaminya. Dan dia bertekad. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempercayai suaminya. Jongin begitu mencintainya, dan yang pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Kyungsoo percaya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?" Minji hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Jongin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, dia setuju untuk pergi dan akan berkemas, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan bagiku." Nada suara Minji tampak mencela, "Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia berakting sakit."

"Kakinya benar-benar bengkak dan dokterkulah yang memeriksanya, jadi dia memang benar-benar terkilir." Jongin mendesah, "Walau aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya atau tidak."

"Mengingat sifat Krystal, dia mungkin saja melakukannya." Minji tampak cemas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tersenyum mengenang ketika nama Kyungsoo disebut. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoonya. Perempuan itu mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut. Do Kyungsoo mencintainya! Oh astaga. Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, ketika cinta itu terbalas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya." Jongin masih tersenyum ketika berbicara, mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan bertubi-tubi setelah pengakuan cinta itu. "Dan dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"OMO?!" Minji tampak tertegun, "Selamat _oppa_, meskipun aku meragukan ada perempuan yang tahan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu." Minji terkekeh, "Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Jongin tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Krystal, kau harus datang ke sini."

"Aku?" Minji mengeluarkan nada memprotes, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan di tanganku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang."

"Dan meninggalkan Krsytal di pulau itu sendirian dan sakit?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah kau harus datang kemari, pura-pura mengatakan bahwa ada hal urgent di perusahaan yang harus kau urus. Lalu kau yang tinggal di sini sampai Krsytal pulih, demi kesopanan."

"Aku kau tinggal di pulau itu dengan perempuan jahat seperti dia?" Minji menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang adikmu, _oppa_."

Jongin terkekeh, "Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik." Sahut Minji segera, lalu mendesah dan menghela napas, "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Terima kasih _Uri Minnie_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara perahu boot terdengar mendekat. Kyungsoo mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Jongin, lelaki itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Krystal yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus mengenakan penyangga badan. Suasana makan malam dingin dan kaku, Krsytal tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sempat melihat perempuan itu berkali-kali menyentuh Jongin seolah tanpa sengaja.

Seorang pelayan masuk, mengantarkan tamu yang baru tiba itu,

"Minnie?!" Jongin berseru dan meletakkan makanannya, "Kejutan tak terduga, kenapa kau datang kemari?" lelaki itu berdiri, mengajak Kyungsoo dan memeluk adiknya.

Minji mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan hangat, lalu melirik ke arah Krystal sambil lalu dan melangkah duduk di kursi di meja makan itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan hidangan untuk tamu tambahan mereka itu.

Minji melirik ke arah Krsytal dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai Krsytal, kudengar dari _Jongin oppa_ kau sudah di sini beberapa hari dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Krsytal mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis, "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak pakai penyangga."

"Wah sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama." Minji sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Krsytal mengangguk, melirik Jongin, seolah ingin menebak apa rencanya Jongin dengan kedatangan Minji yang mendadak ini. Apakah Jongin menyuruh Minji datang untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari serangannya?

"Ya. Kakiku sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Krystal menyentuh lengan Jongin dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Maaf Jongin, sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tidak masalah." Jongin menjawab datar.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, Jongin tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa suaminya tampak begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Minji sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim asparagus kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang.

"Wow, masakan Alfred yang luar biasa. Aku merindukannya, kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara _Oppa_ pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Krsytal langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

Minji melirik Krystal tidak peduli, lalu menatap Jongin.

"Oh aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepada kalian ya? Oppa, aku mengalami masalah dengan negosiasi dengan pihak Jepang. Mereka tidak percaya kepadaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili oleh kau langsung."

Minji menghela napas panjang, "Itu tender yang yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama, karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita."

Minji melirik Krystal dengan sinis. "Sementara kau dan Kyungsoo pulang untuk mengurus tender itu."

"Apa?" Krystal hampir menjerit, lupa akan sikap datar dan menahan diri yang dipertahankannya, "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan Jongin? Kau tega meninggalkan aku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Minji mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Krsytal, "Kau kan tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini menemanimu."

Krsytal melirik Minji dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin, "Jongin... aku ... "

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi Krsytal. Dan sementara kau masih sakit. Minnie akan menunggu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku...aku akan ikut pulang denganmu...aku sudah merasa agak baikan..."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini." Minji menyela gemas, "Sudahlah Krys, kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini."

"Minnie benar." Jongin melanjutkan sebelum Krystal sempat membantah, "Aku dan Kyungsoo akan berkemas untuk pergi nanti malam. Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali."

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menelusuri piringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Jongin tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Lelaki itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Minji. Membuat Krystal tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya, dan setelah mendarat di pulau dewa, mereka melanjutkan dengan pesawat untuk pulang.

"Kau pasti senang." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tertawa, "Kau sangat licik Kim Jongin."

Jongin ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka mendarat di bandara dan langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadi Jongin. Tengah malam mereka baru tiba di rumah Jongin. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah ingatan Kyungsoo dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya bersatu ke dalam pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama suaminya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Malam itu malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita. Aku tahu karena rasanya sakit."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga tahu karena aku harus menembus penghalang yang kuat, sebelum bisa memasukimu."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Jongin yang diucapkan dengan santai.

"Kalau malam itu adalah malam pertama kita, berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa di sini."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tetapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur di ranjangku."

"Tetapi waktu itu kita telanjang bulat." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

Jongin tertawa, "Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur." Ingatannya melayang kepada Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannnya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Jongin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau bisa tidak menikahiku."

"Hei aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena isiden di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya."

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo ke dapam pelukannya, "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin sambil tertawa, "Kau juga Jongin, Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?

Jongin terbangun di tengah malam. Karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kecelakaan itu. Lalu anak perempuan yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Jongin berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan dia kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana-mana.

Membuatnya menggila, membuatnya seperti ingin mati saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Dengan lembut diliriknya perempuan yang terbaring manis di sebelahnya. Kyungsoonya. Isterinya. Yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya... Mempercayainya.. Kyungsoo sangat mempercayainya, dengan tanpa prasangka, perempuan itu meletakkan hatinya di tangan Jongin, pasrah dan percaya kepadanya.

Sementara Jongin membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan.

Cintanya kepada Kyungsoo bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kyungsoo adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang paling dalam, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Kyungsoo. Tetapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka.

Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada isterinya itu, kalau suatu saat Kyungsoo mengetahui kebenarannya? Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

Jongin tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah pulang." Kyungsoo menelepon Baekhyun segera keesokan paginya, dia sedang di sendirian karena Jongin sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Minji ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

Baekhyun memekik senang di seberang sana, "Kau harus datang ke sini."

"Ya aku akan datang ke rumahmu siang ini." Kyungsoo tertawa, dia tadi sudah bilang kepada Jongin akan mengunjungi Baekhyun siang ini, dan Jongin mengizinkannya dengan syarat Kyungsoo harus mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya, dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo sedang menggendong puteri kecil Baekhyun yang masih bayi, dia membuai anak perempuan cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah." Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. "Dari ceritamu, aku yakin Mr. Kai sangat mencintaimu Kyung. Sudah sekian lama aku menjadi asistennya, dan dia begitu dingin, begitu menutup diri. Aku dulu membayangkannya akan menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Kyungsoo tersenyum juga, "Yah aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bahagia." Senyumnya melebar, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian ekspresi Baekhyun berubah serius, "Kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Taehyun akhir-akhir ini?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buat apa? Setelah insidennya dengan perempuan bernama Alice di kamar waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan."

"Kau bilang nama perempuannya Alice?" Baekhyun menyela cepat, rupanya Kyungsoo lupa menyebutkan informasi itu di ceritanya tadi.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Taehyun memanggilnya dengan nama Alice."

"Alice adalah sahabat Mr. Kai, dia juga keturunan Korea-Spanyol, dia juga sahabat Minji. Tetapi dari yang kutahu, Taehyun dulu pernah mengejar Alice dan perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Alice sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Taehyun bukan tipenya, dan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Taehyun."

Kyungsoo termenung. Dari kenangannya waktu itu, mengingat begitu bergairahnya Alice mencumbu Taehyun di kamar, tidak kelihatan kalau Alice tidak tertarik kepada Taehyun, perempuan itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mabuk malam itu."

"Mungkin juga." Baekhyun menimpali, "Tetapi Taehyun jadi berubah sejak dia kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menelepon ke rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengernyit,benarkah Taehyun masih belum menyerah terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kemudian setelah menelaah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perpisahannya dengan Taehyun waktu itu berakhir buruk, dan penuh permusuhan.

Taehyun mencoba menjelaskan dan Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Taehyun mulai menuduh Jongin dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Taehyun tidak terima karena pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, Kyungsoo bisa berbicara dengan Taehyun dari hati ke hati, Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan.

Ya... mungkin dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Taehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Presiden sudah pulang. Itulah yang dikatakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Taehyun masih tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian Jongin muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Taehyun melihat lelaki itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Taehyun mendengus kesal. Lelaki itu telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Taehyun telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan dia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Kyungsoo setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Jongin.

Jongin yang mengatur segalanya untuk Kyungsoo, dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya siap disantap untuk kesenangan Jongin. Taehyun menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin berjaya. Kyungsoo harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Jongin telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebak Taehyun dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Kyungsoo untuk menikahinya.

Lelaki itu lelaki sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Taehyun mencibir. Tetapi kali ini, dia akan memastikan Jongin menerima ganjarannya. Dia hanya harus mencari tahu dimana Kyungsoo, dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu dia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Jongin selama ini.

Mata Kyungsoo akan terbuka. Dan Taehyun akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Kyungsoo akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Taehyun yakin itu. Dan Jongin... seluruh rencana lelaki itu akan hancur. Taehyun tersenyum jahat, membayangkan seluruh rencananya. Jongin akan menyesal telah main-main dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unforgiven Hero Bab 11**

"Tamu untuk anda Mr. Kai." Yuri masih memanggilnya dengan nama Mr. Kai. Tidak masalah untuknya, Jongin tersenyum, ternyata namanya bukan masalah buat Kyungsoo.

"Aku dengar kau pulang dari bulan madumu, jadi aku mengajak Yi Fan kemari." Sehun melangkah masuk, seperti biasanya tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki berbadan ramping, berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti masuk, pandangannya mengawasi seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, sampai kemudian bertatapan dengan Jongin.

Wu Yi Fan. Jongin membatin. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pertemuan singkat di sebuah pesta waktu itu. Jongin memilih datang sendirian ke pesta Yi Fan waktu itu dan membuat Sehun sibuk mencemoohnya. Sehun sempat mengenalkannya dengan Yi Fan, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbicara lebih, karena Jongin buru-buru pergi untuk urusan lain.

"Yi Fan juga baru pulang dari bulan madunya." Sehun bergumam ketika Jongin dan Yi Fan hanya berpandangan dengan kaku, saling mengawasi.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau sudah menikah lama, Yi Fan?" Dan sepengetahuan Jongin, Yi Fan sudah memperoleh satu putera dari isterinya. Dia melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana, mempersilahkan Yi Fan untuk duduk.

"Bulan madu kedua." Yi Fan menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Entah kenapa kata 'bulan madu' itu membuat ekspresi dingin dan kejam di wajahnya melembut. Mungkin benar kata Sehun, lelaki ini benar-benar mencintai isterinya. Kalau begitu, lelaki ini tidak sejahat yang dikatakan orang. Seorang lelaki yang bisa mencintai seorang perempuan sepenuh hati, adalah lelaki yang baik, jauh di dalam hatinya. Jongin merasa prasangka buruknya terhadap Yi Fan memudar.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Sehun bergumam lagi, menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Sesuai rencana." Senyum Jongin melebar, lupa kalau di depannya ada Wu Yi Fan, sosok yang tidak dikenalnya seakrab Sehun, "Dia mengatakan mencintaiku."

Sehun terkekeh, "Dasar bajingan yang beruntung." Diliriknya Yi Fan, "Jongin lebih beruntung dari kita, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan cinta isterinya. Sementara kita harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara."

Yi Fan ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sehun itu. Dan suasana kaku di antara mereka menjadi cair. Mereka lalu membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan proyek kerjasama mereka dan pembicaraan mengalir lancar seolah mereka sudah sering berkumpul dan bercakapcakap dengan akrab sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Yi Fan melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah berjanji mengantarkan Tao ke dokter."

"Tao sakit?" Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas catatan pengajuan proyek yang mereka bahas mengangkat kepalanya, Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar, tak tertahankan.

"Bukan. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Sepertinya kami membawa oleh-oleh hasil bulan madu kedua kami."

"Wah. Kau mengejarku rupanya." Mata Sehun melembut ketika mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya dan ibu mereka yang sangat dicintainya, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Tao. Aku akan mempelajari berkas ini dulu, nanti aku diskusikan hasilnya denganmu."

"Oke." Yi Fan beranjak berdiri, dan Jongin mengikutinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin yang segera disambut Jongin , mereka bersalaman, "Semoga kerjasama kita baik ke depannya."

Setelah itu Yi Fan berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia baik kan. Tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?" Sehun bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Jongin menatap ke arah kepergian Yi Fan dan mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku tidak salah kalau dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kental kalau dia sangat kejam dan pemarah. Semua orang takut kepadanya. Tapi dia berubah setelah menikah ya?"

"Yah dia berubah setelah menemukan Tao isterinya. Kekejamannya memang tiada tara, sampai mambuat Luhan isteriku mencemaskan Tao. Kau tahu, mereka bersahabat. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menghargainya."

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan meletakkan berkas-berkasnya, "Dan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku pikir pernikahanmu juga berjalan semakin baik. Kau bisa sesegera mungkin membuat isterimu hamil, lalu membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seperti aku dan Yi Fan."

Jongin menghela napas. Bayangan akan perut Kyungsoo yang membuncit mengandung anaknya, ataupun bayangan dia akan menggendong buah cintanya dengan Kyungsoo membuat dadanya hangat. Tetapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, ketakutan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ketakutan akan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia yang akan menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang isteriku ini, dan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kupikir kau ingin menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Sehun tersenyum, "Kau tampak letih Jongin, bukankah pernikahan ini seharusnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Jongin menggumam pelan, "Tetapi aku lelah menyimpan rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia masa laluku yang terkait dengan Kyungsoo isteriku." Jongin menghela napas di masa lalu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama. Dia mencintai aku yang sekarang... tetapi kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya..."

Sehun menumpukan tangannya di dagu, "Apa maksudmu Jongin? Coba ceritakan kepadaku supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Dan cerita itupun mengalir. Tentang masa lalu Jongin, tentang kecelakaan itu dan pengusiran yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kemarahan, yang menyadarkan Jongin setelahnya. Tentang semua usaha Jongin untuk menebus dosanya. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hidup Kyungsoo mudah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya amat sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya Jongin mengambil resiko memiliki Kyungsoo, menikahinya. Dengan tetap merahasiakan masa lalu itu. Jongin menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutannya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sangat mengganggu kepada Sehun.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam beberapa lama, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Wow." Gumamnya kemudian, "Aku pikir kisah cintaku adalah kisah paling rumit di antara semua pasangan. Punyamu lebih rumit dan penuh rahasia." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tetapi sebuah pernikahan harus didasarkan pada kejujuran utuh kedua pasangan, Jongin. Kalau tidak pernikahan itu tidak punya landasan."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang hanya terdiam, "Aku menikahi Luhan waktu itu setelah kami sama-sama menyatakan cinta, setelah tidak ada ganjalan dan rahasia di antara kami berdua. Karena itulah kami bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Saling mendukung dan mencintai." Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Kalau mengambil contoh pernikahan Yi Fan, hampir sama dengan yang kau lakukan, dia dan pasangannya sama-sama keras kepada dan tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Awal pernikahan mereka dipenuhi gejolak dan salah paham, tetapi itu akhirnya mendorong mereka untuk mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengakui kalau saling mencintai."

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah mengakui saling mencintai ." Jongin bergumam, tetapi hatiku tetap tidak tenang.

"Karena kau seperti berjalan di atas bom yang akan meledak entah kapan. Itu membuatmu selalu waspada dan mengalami mimpi buruk." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan serius, "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo."

Wajah Jongin dipenuhi kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku?"

"Katamu dia mencintaimu. Dia mungkin akan mengamuk dan marah besar kepadamu. Tetapi aku yakin dia akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kepadamu." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Kau harus melakukannya kawan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebuah rahasia tidak akan pernah bisa disimpan selamanya, kau bisa membayangkan kan betapa buruknya kalau sampai Kyungsoo tahu dari orang lain?"

Jongin tercenung. Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Sehun. Betul juga. Dia tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari Kyungsoo. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Kyungsoo mencintainya, dan Jongin yakin semarah apapun Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu pasti akan memaafkannya pada akhirnya nanti, dan menghargai kejujuran Jongin.

Ya... Jongin akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bayi Baekhyun sangat lucu dan cantik." Kyungsoo bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathup besar di kamar mandi mereka untuk Jongin yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah menyampaikan salamku untuknya?" Jongin melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Kyungsoo sedang memeriksa suhu air di kamar mandi itu, kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathup.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita." Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap Jongin, "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi Bibi Park... kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kita melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti ibuku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya."

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke Asrama untuk bertemu Bibi Park." Jongin tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas, dengan bathupnya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tetapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan, selain itu semua perabotnya berwarna putih bersih, menciptakan kekontrasan sendiri yang sangat indah.

Tetapi Jongin tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah isterinya. Isterinya yang cantik, Kyungsoo yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan gaun putih sederhana yang melambai di betisnya, membuatnya tampak seperti dewi yang turun dari langit dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkan semua kelelahan Jongin.

"Kemarilah" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Jongin, membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Jongin memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Apakah kau merindukanku Kyungsoo?"

"Sangat." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat." Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Jongin yang tampan dengan lembut. "Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada."

Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut, "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kantor lagi dan menjadi asistenku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ide bagus."

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena sang pemiliknya terlalu sibuk menyetubuhi asistennya di kantor."

"Jongin." Kyungsoo berseru, mencela kata-kata Kyungsoo yang vulgar. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Kyungsoo dan dihelanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Lelaki itu menatap bathup dengan air hangat yang tampak menggoda.

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku,."

"Tetapi aku sudah mandi."

Tatapan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo sangatlah sensual, melumerkan Kyungsoo sampai meleleh.

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih, Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu, dan membersihkan tempat manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendirian." Dengan menggoda lelaki itu melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi, celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh dan otot yang keras di tempat-tempat yang pas, dibalut warna kulit perunggu kecoklatan yang indah.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan suaminya.

"Ikut?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Kyungsoo menerimanya, membiarkan Jongin menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathup.

Lelaki itu bersandar di kepala bathup dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Kyungsoo bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Jongin yang bidang. Seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Jongin, mereka berendam dengan nyaman, aroma minyak aromaterapi mawar mulai memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka.

Jemari Jongin bergerak nakal dan mengusap buah dada Kyungsoo. Buah dada itu licin terkena minyak mawar yang bercampur air hangat dengan puting yang tegak karena terkena angin, Jongin memainkannya dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Jongin yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu sayang." Jongin membantu Kyungsoo bergerak, dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras, menyatukan dirinya dengan kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu siap menerimanya. Mereka mengerang bersamasama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis itu. Kemudian Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda Kyungsoo, membuat isterinya menggeliat penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif di antara kedua paha isterinya dan memainkannya sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, menciptakan riak pelan di air mandi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin parau, lelaki itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Kyungsoo dengan sensual, bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis, sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Kyungsoo, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan Jongin makin cepat dan makin bergairah dan air di sekitar mereka beriak, mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Terimalah cintaku sayang, terimalah aku." Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dirinya dengan begitu kuat, menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Kyungsoo, dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana, membawa Kyungsoo bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Mereka lalu terengah bersama dalam diam yang syahdu. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, menikmati debar jantung Jongin yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Setelah tubuh mereka tenang, Kyungsoo merasa mengantuk, tetapi Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Hei cantik, kau tidak boleh tertidur di bathup. Berbahaya, kau bisa tenggelam." Dengan lembut dia mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathup dan mengarahkannya ke pancuran, "Ayo, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Lelaki itu menyalakan pancuran air panas yang langsung menyiram mereka dari atas.

Dan mereka bercinta sekali lagi di bawah pancuran.

"Apa kabarmu?" Jongin langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Minji menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar, "Oh. Hai Oppa, tak kusangka kau masih ingat menelepon adikmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil."

Jongin tertawa mendengar nada sarkatis di suara Minji,

"Mendengar suaramu, aku berkesimpulan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Krystal?"

Minji mendesah, "Krystal baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan, kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan seruangan, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi kepadanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Menurutmu apakah dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepala cantiknya itu." Minji tertawa, "Kau harus waspada Oppa. Dia sepertinya menyerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan."

"Yah semoga dia melangkah mundur. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan dengannya."

Jongin mengehela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan mengungkapkan semua kepada Kyungsoo."

"Kau yakin?" suara Minji merendah, "Menurutmu Kyungsoo akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jongin mendesah, "Tetapi dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu waktu dia mendengar kenyataan itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi."

Minji terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata Jongin. Memang benar. Rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula paling baik kalau Kyungsoo mendengarnya langsung dari Jongin daripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu merasa bahwa Jongin telah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat." Jongin mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Semoga semuanya lancar oppa." Minji ikut merasakan kegelisahan Jongin, "Kabari aku ya."

"Pasti. Doakan aku Minnie."

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu Oppa."

"Aku juga Minnie-_ah_."

Telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Jongin. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya.

Taehyun mengawasi rumah Jongin dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Jongin berangkat kerja dan Kyunsoo dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Jongin. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Jongin yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau Taehyun datang ke sana, dan Jongin akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Taehyun harus bertindak hati-hati, dia harus menggiring Kyungsoo supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana dia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Jongin. Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat membenci Jongin.

Taehyun tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue." Kyungsoo berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, dia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke asrama tempat Bibi Park berada esok hari. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, menuju ke sebuah cafe bakery yang cukup elegan di pusat kota. Di sana ada kue brownies panggang yang sangat enak, Kyungsoo akan membeli beberapa sebagai buah tangan untuk dibawa besok.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran Bakery itu, ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama Taehyun di layar ponselnya dan menghela napas. Kebetulan. Pikirnya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi Taehyun dan berbicara, menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi di antara mereka. Dia meminta supir menunggu dan melangkah keluar, memasuki bakery itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo." Kyungsoo menyapa Taehyun, dengan suara ramah.

"Hai Kyung. Apa kabar?", suara Taehyun terdengar kaku.

"Kabarku baik Taehyun, kuharap kau juga sehat-sehat saja." Kyungsoo menjawab. Terbawa oleh suasana kaku dan formal yang dibawa Taehyun.

Sejenak suara Taehyun di seberang sana hening, lalu lelaki itu berucap dengan nada datar,

"Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu." Nafas Taehyun agak tercekat, "Selamat ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, setidaknya Taehyun mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda lelaki itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya,

"Terimakasih Taehyun. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah."

Taehyun terkekeh pahit di seberang sana, "Apakah kau mencintainya Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Ya Taehyun, aku mencintai Jongin."

Hening lagi, Kali ini agak lama.

"Aku ingin bertemu." Gumam Taehyun akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kebetulan aku juga berpikiran sama, kurasa kita harus bercakap-cakap untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang mengganjal di antara kita..."

"Kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Jongin dulu." Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak bermaksud bertemu diam-diam dengan Taehyun, dia akan meminta izin pada Jongin dulu, dia yakin Jongin akan mengijinkannya kalau Kyungsoo bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan tepat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Taehyun menyela dengan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jangan apa?"

Taehyun berdehem di seberang sana, "Kau tahu, aku kan masih bekerja di perusahaan Mr. Kai... eh... Jongin..." Suaranya merendah, "Akan sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku kalau sampai tahu aku mencoba menemui isterinya, mengingat aku dulu pernah dekat dengan isterinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertemu diam-diam denganmu, kalau Jongin tahu..."

"Jongin tidak akan tahu. Aku mohon Kyungsoo...aku tidak akan menyita lama waktumu, aku hanya butuh beberapa lama di tempat umum yang kau pilih, sehingga tidak akan memicu salah paham dan fitnah terhadap kita..." Taehyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku mohon Kyungsoo. Hanya satu kali pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Kyungsoo termenung memikirkan kata-kata Taehyun, dia menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?"

"Hari ini bisa?"

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Dia punya waktu panjang sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menanti suaminya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang membeli kue di bakery" Kyungsoo menyebut nama Cafe dan Bakery tempat dia berada, "Kalau mau kau bisa datang kemari."

"Oke kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan kesana beberapa saat lagi. Saat ini aku masih di kantor, aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar."

Setelah itu Taehyun menutup teleponnya. Kyungsoo lalu memilih beberapa kue dan membayarnya, dia menuju ke mobil dan meminta supir membawa kue-kue itu pulang dulu, dan menjemput Kyungsoo nanti. Kyungsoo akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam.

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Kyungsoo memasuki cafe dan bakery yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya, dan menunggu.

Taehyun datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Lelaki itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Kyungsoo lagi, dia telah tertawan oleh suaminya, KIM JONGIN yang tiada duanya, dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Taehyun menyalami Kyungsoo dan tersenyum meminta maaf lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo,

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari kantor." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengamati Kyungsoo, "Kau tampak makin cantik Kyungsoo, makin bersinar."

Seperti biasa Taehyun sangat pandai merayu, Kyungsoo membatin sambil tersenyum,

"Terimakasih Taehyun."

Taehyun menghela napas panjang, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Suaranya lembut, "Tetapi kemudian aku mencemaskanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau ditipu."

"Ditipu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah Kyung, dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu Taehyun?" suara Kyungsoo berubah tajam, apakah Taehyun bermaksud memfitnah Jongin lagi?

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa." Taehyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan kejam ketika melemparkan bom itu.

"Selama ini kau dibohongi Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin, adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

**TBC**


End file.
